What The Hell
by PLLgleefan11
Summary: Brittany returns from summer vacation and is no longer the ditzy blonde. Everyone, especially Santana, is confused. What happeend? And why the transformation?...Brittana
1. Brittany?

**Author's Note: **Hi! I'm new and trying out this whole writing fanfiction thing. I read it all the time and thought "hey I'll try to write some." I'm a huge Brittana fan and decided to write my own little story about them. I'm hoping eveyone likes it.

**Summary: **Brittany comes back from summer vacation and is no longer the ditzy blonde. Everyone, especially Santana, is confused by this transformation. What happened? And why the transformation?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Chapter One

Santana's POV:

Two months, sixty-two days, and god knows how many hours and minutes have passed, counting the hours and minutes made me go a little insane. But that's how long it's been since I've seen Brittany. Sure our junior year we weren't as close because of her relationship with Artie, but she's still my best friend. We even started getting closer during cheerleading camp in June, but since then we've only had three, THREE, text message conversations. Brittany's family sent her away to live in London for the remainder of the summer with Brittany's aunt. At first, I didn't protest at all, but I'm beginning to regret that now. I just miss her so fucking much. At the end of junior year she broke up with Artie and I thought, "yes finally we can go back to normal." That didn't happen. Brittany let me in, but kept me at arms' length, which is strange even for Brittany.

To say that I've been bored is the understatement of the century. Sure I still have the random hook-ups with Puck, but lately even that bores me. I miss my blonde dancer. I miss everything about her, including her ditziness. The only good thing about the last two months is that I've managed to repair my relationship with Quinn. On one random day we spent the entire time sitting, eating chocolate, and talking. We caught up with each other's lives. I'll never tell her this, but I missed her a lot. Before getting pregnant we were close, but after that whole thing and her taking my head cheerleader spot our relationship had been strained. But things are good now.

Brittany never did tell me when she was getting back from London, but tomorrow is the first day of school so I guess I'll see her tomorrow. I'm not gonna lie I'm a little nervous. It's not like me to be nervous and especially about seeing Brittany. Over the summer I began noticing things and having revelations. I might've been lying to myself for the longest time when it came to my feelings for Brittany. I haven't admitted this to any one, but I have admitted it to myself. I'm in love with the girl. During a hot summer day when I was missing the girl, I realized I was missing the simple things like the way her hair falls around her face, the way she smells like vanilla and coco butter, and the way her smile brightens up her entire face.

I was scared shitless over this discovery. I mean sure on some level I always knew I loved Brittany, but to actually admit it to myself scared me. I mean according to everyone else I'm not normal and it took these last two months to convince myself that it was okay to be abnormal. Besides normal is totally overrated. I think Quinn knows I'm in love with Brittany even though I've never said it to her, but there are times when I would talk about something Brittany and I did and my face would lighten up every time I mentioned her name.

So today is a new day and the beginning of a new school year. This year I vow to get Brittany back. I promise to make it my mission to make her mine. Sure we might have to keep things quiet for a while only because I'm trying to protect her, but that won't stop me from eventually telling her that I love her. I repeat this to myself over and over again from the time I wake up to the time I walk through McKinley High's doors this first day.

I walk to my locker hoping that Brittany is there waiting for me like she has since seventh grade. I see blonde hair and my heart begins to pick up speed, but when that blonde turns around I'm slightly disappointed that it's Quinn and not Brittany standing before me. My heart returns to its normal pace and I talk to Quinn for a little bit. There's five minutes left before Quinn and I have to make it off to our first period. Suddenly there's whispers and students moving every which direction, something's happening. I turn towards the direction that has everyone's going every which way and that's when I see her.

Brittany is strutting down the hallway like she owns the place. Confidence and beauty is radiating off the dancer. On the first day we don't have to wear our Cheerios uniforms so Brittany is wearing dark skinny jeans with a fitted shirt that paid nice attention to her toned stomach and well developed breasts. Actually the whole outfit complimented Brittany's tone body. Her hair is let down and framing her face nicely. Her make-up is down lightly so she looks more natural and her skin is tanner than it was before.

Why is the school heating up? This whole new look is making me hot all over. There is definitely something different about Brittany. She's not holding her books close to her chest, she's not looking like she has no idea where she is. Hell even her walk is different. As all this is happening my mind is playing her in slow motion, but she's approaching Quinn and I rather quickly and my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest.

Brittany waves to us. "Hi Quinn. Hey Santana." She goes to her locker. I knew what was going to happen. She probably forgot her combination and I would have to open it. Just as I am getting ready to walk over to her, Brittany spins the lock and in one swift motion opens her locker. Well this is a first. I didn't think Brittany even knew her combination. She grabs her books out of her locker then turns towards us. "I'll see you guys in Spanish." And she walks off towards her class. Wait she actually knows which direction her class is in. Okay something's definitely different.

"Um is it me or is Brittany-" Quinn starts.

"Different?" I question.

"Yeah."

"Yeah." I agree with Quinn. We were both shell shocked that we are almost late for first period.

This weird new transformation just got weirder. In Spanish, Brittany shocked us all by actually answering the questions correctly and actually participating in class. Hell she participated in all her classes from what I heard. When it's finally time for glee I am still having trouble wrapping my head around new Brittany. I'm not the only one, Quinn keeps giving me these looks that read 'who the hell is this and where is Brittany.' I mostly shrug having no idea who this is. To be honest, the change is bittersweet. I mean I'm happy that Brittany is able to pay attention and be involved, but on the other hand she's completely independent. It makes me wonder if she still needs me. We've only spoken a few words to each other all day. Mostly the 'how was your summer' and 'are you excited to be a senior' questions were spoken between us.

There has to be a reason to this new Brittany and I will get down to the bottom of this because I am Santana Fucking Lopez and I want Brittany back.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	2. What I Did For Santana

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews : ). Okay I know I have uploaded within 24 hours, but I'm sorry to say that this won't always happen. Life is busy and I'll do the best I can to not go longer than three days without uploading. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. I'll do one chapter in Santana's POV and the next in Brittany's POV, just to keep things interesting.

Flashbacks are italicized.

Anyways **ENJOY!**

Chapter Two

**Brittany's POV:**

Everything that I did I did for her. Keeping our friends with benefits a secret was for her. Going out with random guys was for her. Even dating Kurt and Artie was for her. I really did have an attraction to Artie, but he wasn't her. Santana. She is all I have ever wanted. I've been in love with her since the seventh grade. Towards others she can be a real bitch, but with me she's the nicest person I know.

When our whole sleeping together thing started I knew she felt something towards me other than friendship. But she never did admit to it, which was a shame. I started dating Artie to make her jealous; to make her realize I wouldn't wait forever for her, but the truth is I would wait an eternity for Santana. That's why I broke things off with Artie. I just couldn't do that to the poor guy. Santana is the reason why I've done what I've done.

At the end of junior year, I decided I wanted Santana back, but I needed her to be proud to be with me. Let's be honest I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed. All I have going for me is dance and that's because I absolutely love it, almost as much as I love Santana. After breaking up with Artie, I sat down with my mom that evening.

_ "Mom, can we talk?" I sit down at the dinner table with my mom. _

_ "Sure sweetie, what's up?" my mom stops clearing off the table and sits down with me. _

_ "I want her," I say. _

_ My mom looks at me a little confused and asks, "Who?"_

_ "Santana," I whisper._

_I hear a deep sigh come from my mom's direction. She looks at me trying to read my thoughts. "Even after everything that happened between you two you still love her?" It wasn't judgmental, just a simple question. And yes my mom knows about Santana and I, but Santana doesn't know that. Actually, my mom, being the smartest woman I know, figured it out last year. _

"_Yes." I answer with certainty._

"_Okay." _

"_But I have to change."_

"_Change? How?"_

"_I need to be smart. I need to be more confident. I need to not be dumb," I say._

"_Sweetie you are not dumb," my mom tries to convince me otherwise._

"_Mom, you're my mom you have to say that, but let's be honest I'm not the smartest saw in the shack. I need Santana to not be scared to be with me and part of that is that I need her to be proud to be with me," I explain to my mom. _

_My mom just sits and stares at me for a while. I don't know what she could be thinking about. I made myself perfectly clear; at least I think I did. Now I'm just confused._

"_Okay sweetie let me make a few calls."_

A month later I was sent to London to live with my aunt while I enrolled in a summer school. It wasn't actually a summer school. It was more like a self-help camp thing. There I learned to be confident and not be scared of who I am. This school did help me with some new learning and studying techniques so I could better understand school. And man did it work. After two months I feel like a completely new person. My mom immediately saw the change when I came home. In her words, I looked liked a "new Brittany ready to take on the world."

So my whole plan for getting Santana back is let her get to know the new me at first. Santana is going to realize that I am the best thing that has ever happened to her and that I love her with all my heart. I'm not gonna make things easy. I can't give in after the first smile she sends my way. I'm still a little hurt over last year and how she would always run back to Puck. But this year, she's gonna notice me and realize that I am someone who can't be replaced by Puck. Tomorrow is the first day of school and the first day my plan takes action.

In the morning, mom and I have a nice breakfast together like we've done for years. See when I was twelve my dad died of a brain tumor and my older sister, Emily, is off at college. So right now it's just mom and me, obviously we're close. After I finish eating and grab my keys to go to school my mom kisses me on the forehead and says, "Go get your girl." I have the best supportive mom ever.

Once I arrive at school I take a few minutes to just breathe. I haven't even seen her yet and my heart is pounding out of my chest. I'm so nervous. We barely talked over the summer break, so I know she won't be to pleased about that. But as of now I'm just anxious to see her smile, smell her cherry scent, see her long dark brown hair, and stare into those amazing chocolate eyes. See I can feel the butterflies in my stomach already even just talking about her. I take a few deeps breaths and walk towards the school.

The second I step into the school I can feel all eyes on me. Boys are checking me out; girls have their jaws dropped to the ground. Everyone knows it's me, but they are starting to see the change. It's like my new transformation is beaming off me. I continue down the hallway, casually saying hi to the students I actually know. That is until I see her. She's standing at her locker with Quinn. Well that's new. My breath hitches in my throat slightly and I'm quick to swallow it. Remember I radiating confidence I can't show nerves or the affect she has on me.

I walk past my two Cheerio teammates and casually say "Hi Quinn. Hey Santana." They're both supporting the same look as everyone else in the school that has seen me. I head to my locker to open it and out of the corner of my eye I see Santana moving towards me. She probably thinks I forgot my locker combination for the umpteenth million time, but before she gets to me I open it and start taking out my books. I start walking towards my first class, but not without saying, "I'll see you guys in Spanish," to both of them. I smirk to myself knowing they're now questioning who I am.

As the day goes on I fully participate in all my classes. My teachers and classmates are completely shocked that I can actually answer some of the questions or that I'm even asking questions. When glee finally comes around everyone knows something's different about me. They keep staring and it's a little uncomfortable, but it was bound to happen. You can't go through a drastic change without people wondering what happened. I'm not going to come forward about the summer school camp I went to. My story is that I had a lot of fun in London and I'm sticking to it.

Mr. Shue welcomes us back and jumps into our first assignment. For this week in glee, we are suppose to come up with a song that sums up our personalities. We are suppose to express to the class who we think we are. Ideas begin flowing through my head and I think this is a perfect assignment for me after my summer of change.

After glee as I'm packing up my things I see Santana hesitating to come over to me. After some time of obviously inner debating with herself she walks over to me. "Hey Brittany."

"Hey Santana, what's up?" I ask. She's nervous and it's showing, which is unusual for Santana. Sure I've seen Santana act nervous, but only at cheerleading competitions. She never shows her emotions publicly in front of people.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if you wanna grab some ice cream and chill? We can catch up," Santana asks.

"Yeah that would great." I pick up my bag and head towards my car. The plan is going smoothly, let's just pray I can keep it up and not be the first to break.

**Please R&R, it's most appreciative : )**


	3. Quinn to the Rescue

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. Keep em coming : ). Now for a new chapter! **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Three

**Santana's POV:**

I have to talk to her. I'm getting jumpy just sitting here trying not to obviously stare. I mean look at her she's gorgeous, not that she wasn't before, but there's just something different plus I haven't talked to her almost all summer. I get the brilliant idea to ask Brittany to get some ice cream because she loves ice cream. When glee ends I start getting nervous. What is going on with me? This isn't normal. I'm always the strong, confident one. No one makes me publicly nervous, well except Brittany. I usually never show the effect she has on me, but today for some reason I'm having trouble hiding everything.

I slowly walk up to her as she packs away her things. "Hey Brittany."

She looks up at me with those radiant blue eyes. I could stare at them all day. They're so blue and deep. "Hey Santana what's up?"

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if you wanna grab some ice cream and chill? We can catch up," I ask.

"Yeah that would great." She said yes. Great! Brittany picks up her bag and we head to our cars. Minutes later we are sitting outside enjoying our ice cream. I got Rocky Road and Brittany got strawberry, her favorite. Awkwardness is beginning to settle in so I decide to talk.

"So, Britt how was your summer in London?" I ask while taking a bite of my ice cream.

"Oh it was so cool. My aunt took me to Buckingham Palace, Parliament, Oxford, and Stonehenge. Did you know that the circle at Stonehenge was aligned with the midsummer sunrise, the midwinter sunset, and the most southerly rising and northerly setting of the moon? I think that's so cool," Brittany says and I'm shocked. I mean I knew there was a special alignment, but how did Brittany know that? Maybe she memorized the pamphlet or something.

"Wow that's really cool Britt. Did you do anything else?" I ask.

"Yeah. For a few days my aunt took me to Paris," Brittany says.

"Cool what did you do there?"

"Oh we just did some shopping, but she did take me to the Palace of Versailles and the Louvre. I actually really enjoyed the Louvre. It's huge and we weren't able to see everything, but we saw the good stuff like the Mona Lisa and the Winged Victory. That piece was probably my favorite."

Okay now I'm getting confused and weirded out. I mean Brittany is confused by art and now she's talking about going to the Louvre and liking the Winged Victory. Who is this girl before me? I'm not sure how I feel about this.

"What about you, San? How was your summer?" Brittany asks snapping me out of my own thoughts.

"Oh it was boring compared to yours. I just hung around," I say, but then I blurt out still not being about to take my mind off this new Brittany. "Okay who the hell are you?"

Brittany laughs at me a little. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry. That was way too blunt. I'm just a little confused. I mean here you are talking about Mona Lisa, the Winged Victory, and the Louvre when art confuses you. You've changed Brittany," I say honestly. I've never been one to beat around the bush.

"Europe just opened up my eyes that I changed a little," she says. I stare into her eyes trying to read her. She's pretty convincing and if you were someone who didn't know her as well as I do then you would be okay with her answer, but not me. I can tell there's more, but I'm not going to push right now.

"Okay," I say accepting her answer.

"Do you have a problem with the new me?" Brittany asks and I can hear a hint of sadness behind her voice.

"What? No, no it's just a surprise. I'm just not use to the new you yet, but I like the change," I say giving her a smile. She gives me that smile that brightens up her face.

We continue eating our ice cream and talking about the summer and our senior year of high school. Almost two hours have passed when Brittany says she has to go home. We part ways for the day. After leaving the ice cream shop I drive over to Quinn's house. Quinn lets me in and we go straight to her room. I flop down onto her bed and groan.

"She's different," I say while staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, it's kind of nice," Quinn says.

I snap up immediately. "What?"

"Come on San we're seniors in high school getting ready to go out into the world. Changes need to be made and Brittany getting smart or whatever needed to happen. I mean she was kinda d-"

"I swear Q if you finish that sentence I'll kick your ass," I threaten. Everyone knows that if they even think about calling Brittany dumb or stupid I'll make them regret it. It always hurt her feelings being called dumb.

"Okay chill I'm sorry. But I like the new Britt. We had a few classes today and talked some. It was nice having an actual conversation with her," Quinn says.

"Yeah I guess you're right. We had ice cream and talked for a really long time. It made me realize how much I missed talking to her. And it was a nice change not having to explain everything to her," I say. I have to admit this new Brittany is refreshing, but I miss the old one too. I'm just going to have to take time to think about this.

Some time goes by when Quinn blurts out, "You're in love with her aren't you?"

I'm a little taken back by her outburst, so obviously I hesitate and Quinn takes this as a sign to continue talking. "San, it's okay if you love her. I kinda knew you two meant more to each other. It doesn't matter you're still my best friend no matter what."

"Yeah Q, I'm in love with her and I really screwed up last year," I say.

"I figured."

I'm a little shocked. "Oh don't look at me like that. You and Brittany barely talked the last half of the year. Obviously something was up and I figured it was you since she tried moving on with Artie and you were just sleeping around with Puck."

"Fine, fine, I did screw up, but now I want her back soooo bad," I say and then place a pillow over my head and scream into it.

"I'll help you."

"What?" I take the pillow away from my face.

"I'll help you get your girl back. See in my mind you and Britt are like peanut butter and jelly, Batman and Robin, Thing One and Thing Two, one can't be without the other. It was weird watching you two distance yourselves. So I'm gonna help you out."

I nod. "Thanks Q I owe you."

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	4. Backbone

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews! : ) Here's the next chapter **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Four

**Brittany's POV:**

Okay I'll admit that whole Stonehenge fact comment was me showing off. I was flaunting my new brilliance, but everything else was true. I know before art confused me, but at the summer camp and looking at it in the Louvre I found a new appreciation for it. It felt amazing to talk to Santana again. I missed her so much and I really didn't want to end our time, but my mom and I always have dinner together during the weekdays. Since my dad died it's been our tradition.

When I get home I go straight to my room to start my homework. Over the summer the camp I went to called my mom and talked to her about my schoolwork. They said I needed to have homework and study rituals so as a new rule in our house I have to start my homework immediately when I get home. Another rule is that if I'm having any trouble in my classes I'm suppose to ask for help right away so I don't fall behind. Honestly, this is the best thing and I'm happy that I'm able to function in school better.

I start my glee assignment after I finished everything else, but I'm having a little trouble finding a song. After some time I decide to text Rachel because who better would know a song that describes me than Rachel. Well Santana might, but this song is kind of a surprise for her. That's another part to my plan to drop not so subtle hints to Santana that I'm the one for her.

Me: **Hey could you help me wit my glee assign. plz?**

Rachel: **If ur confused the assignment is to sing a song that describes u and ur personality. I suggest a sweet, simple song for u.**

I roll my eyes at her reply because she thinks I don't understand. **Rachel I understand the assign. idk wha song would be perfect and since this is ur area of expertise I thought u could help me out, possibly tmrw after Cheerios pract?**

Rachel: **ok be at my house 5**

Ha, I totally just stunned Rachel Berry score for me. **ok thanx : )**

At six I head downstairs to join my mom at the kitchen table. For the first day of school she cooked my favorites, spaghetti and meatballs with a small side salad.

"How was your first day?" mom asks as she serves me a plate of spaghetti.

"It was good. People kept staring and teachers were stunned, but other than that everything was good," I say.

"That's to be expect sweetie. And how was Santana?"

"Good. We got some ice cream after school and caught up."

"Great! So are you going to ask her out?" my mom goes straight for the question. I think she's somewhat nervous to see how this is all going to turn out. My mom doesn't want me to get hurt again so she's a little hesitant when it comes to my relationship with Santana.

"No it's too early for that. Right now I'm just working on getting our friendship back to its normalcy," I tell my mom.

"Ok sweetie just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt," my mom says.

"Don't worry mom I can handle myself." We finish dinner with light conversation and after checking Facebook and taking a shower I go to bed.

"_**Yea this is my last chance ohhh, last chance ohhh Yea this is my last chance, then shoot I'm ready to shoot" **_I hit my alarm and look at the numbers, 5:00 am. I have to be at school and on the field at 6 am. for early morning Cheerios practice. Coach is doing two practices a day for the next three months. I would moan and groan, but after four years of this I'm just use to it. I put on workout shorts and a tank top, put my hair up, grab my bag, and head downstairs to grab something quick to eat. Luckily, we are given enough time to shower and get ready after practice before school starts. During these mornings I eat a protein bar just to have something in my system, anything heavier and I would throw up.

I get to school at 5:45 am. Most of the squad is there and stretching. I see Santana and Quinn on the field and head over to them. "Hey guys," I greet them in my usual perky tone. They mumble their responses and we don't talk anymore. Santana and Quinn aren't morning people, but I love the mornings. I've liked mornings since I can remember. When I did say hi, I did see a small smile appear on Santana's face. I'm taking that as a good sign.

At six, Coach is on the field with her megaphone. "Laps, you lazy excuses for cheerleaders!" We take four laps around the track as a warm-up run. Immediately afterwards we're in our first routine. Some girls were having trouble throughout practice remembering the different routines. I honestly don't see how they can't remember it's not that hard. And people think I'm the dumb one, well they should see some of these girls. It's a little harsh, I know, but there is only a few step differences between the routines.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Coach Sylvester yells. "I can't keep watching this! It looks like you're all struggling in quicksand! Hit the showers you sad freak shows!"

Exhausted, with some of us limping, we head to the locker rooms. Everyone showers and gets dressed in their Cheerios uniforms that we are required to wear, stupidest rule ever. As I'm finishing my make-up I hear to newest Cheerios talking next to me.

"You would think after 5 consecutive national championships she would ease up on the morning practices," a freshman says. I chuckle at this a little. They are so new it's almost cute.

I guess the one talking saw me laughing because she decides to talk to me. "How is it, Brittany, that you're the dumbest one out of any of us and manage to get everything right? Does Coach spend exact time with you just so you can understand?"

Whoa! What? I can't believe she actually had the guts to say that. I'm a little stunned. The girl next to her just looks as stunned as I am. "Ellie, what are you doing? She's a senior and the best dancer on the squad plus Santana is her best friend. You're signing your death certificate."

Ellie rolls her eyes. "From what I've heard, her and Santana had a falling out. And she's not the best dancer on this squad."

I decide it's time to speak up especially when I see an angry Santana coming towards the girl looking like she's going to kill her right then and there. "Oh sweetie I could dance circles around you. I saw you getting your steps confused. And if you paying the slightest bit of attention you would've noticed all the routines are the same exact for a few different steps. I believe that makes you the dumb one."

I'm right in the girl's face and she looks a little scared. "You might wanna take some notes because I'm only going to say this once. I'm a senior; you're a freshmen. I'm a graceful dancer; you dance like a guy with big feet. Let's get one thing straight, no matter how hard you try you'll never exceed me in dance."

Everyone in the locker room is stunned. Even Santana looks confused and somewhat proud. Ellie just stands there with her jaw dropped. "Um this is your queue to leave, now." With that she's out of the locker room faster than her running this morning. Oh I forgot to mention I grew a backbone over the summer. There's complete silence as I finish my make-up.

"Brittany?" Santana decides to break the awkward silence that has settled in once all the cheerleaders have left.

"Yeah San?"

"I don't know whether to be proud or concern. You were a little harsh to that girl. Don't get me wrong she deserved it, but that's not like you," Santana says.

I shrug my shoulders. "I wasn't just going to stand there and let her talk to me like that. She's a newbie and I am the better dancer."

"Yeah, no I agree it's just you have never talked to anyone like that before," Santana says.

"I'm tired of people thinking I'm some dumb idiot and I'm tired of them trying to walk all over me. So I stood up for myself it's no big deal Santana," I say trying to stress my point.

"Okay. Let's go to class," Santana says choosing to go no further with this conversation. The day goes on as normal. Santana and I talk more throughout the day, more than we did yesterday, and it was nice. Things are returning to normal. We were almost inseparable most of the day. Even in glee we sat next to each other in the back in our normal seats.

At the end of Cheerios practice Santana asks, "Wanna go to my house and do our homework?"

"Oh San I'm sorry I can't. I'm going over to Rachel's," I say feeling a little bad that I have to ditch her.

"Berry's? What would possess you to go over there?" Santana asks a little annoyed.

"She's helping me with the glee assignment."

"Well I could help you," Santana says and she's pouting a little. It's really cute and really hard to say no to, but I want the song to be a surprise.

"I already asked Rachel. I'm really sorry we'll hang out later I promise," I say.

"Okay," Santana says a little disappointed. We part ways for the day and I head over to Rachel's. We go straight to her room, which is interestingly decorated. I've never been in her room, but it definitely describes her personality. There are gold stars in random places, a treadmill in the middle, and it's light pink.

"What song would you like?" Rachel asks.

"I want something that's strong, confident, something different to the old me," I say.

"I have noticed quite a change in you lately, Brittany. I hope this drastic change isn't because you're in danger or anything," Rachel asks out of concern.

I roll my eyes. "Rachel I'm fine, just wanted a change, but thanks for your concern."

"Okay then well I like the new you and I think I have the perfect song," Rachel says as she starts playing a song on her iTunes.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**

**The alarm is "Last Chance" by Nicki Minaj ft. Natasha Bedingfield**


	5. Revolution

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the late update. Like I've mentioned before, life gets in the way :/. Anyway to make it up to everyone I'll post tomorrow with Brittany's POV. The song in this chapter is probably something no one will be expecting and I had the hardest time figuring out what would be perfect. For now it should work and I apologize, once again, if no one likes it. But don't let the song ruin this fic for you because I swear it's going to get better. That's way this chapter may seem a little rushed, but my plan is coming into motion. Anyways thanks for all the reviews I love the support. NOW FOR THE NEW CHAPTER **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Five

**Santana's POV:**

Now I'm really concerned. Brittany has never been mean to anyone in her life. Usually I'm the one bitching out people. Now don't get me wrong that freshman totally deserved it and hell I even made her run extra laps and put her ass at the bottom of the pyramid where she got toppled on; best idea ever! But still Brittany was a little harsh. I also should admit it was totally hot. Seeing Brittany defend herself and get all up in that girl's face, bitchin' her out was a complete turn on; it just threw me off. I mean Brittany didn't even need me and that scares me.

In some way I've always needed to be needed by Brittany, but now she's doing her own homework, sticking up for herself, and going to Rachel for glee help; well where do I fit in? Right now I can't worry about that because we're still reestablishing our friendship. It took quite a hit last year, but we seem to be easily finding our way back. Throughout the school days we are inseparable except when we have different classes. Pinky holding has been reinstituted, which is awesome.

I missed the physical contact between us. I missed being so close to her that I could almost feel her heartbeat. The first day she grabbed for my little finger was yesterday after glee practice. It had been two days after school had started and we were heading off to Cheerios practice. She walked up beside me and our shoulders touched. Next thing I know is that our pinkies were linked. The second her hand brushed against mine a bolt of electricity shot through me. That's when I remembered the rush I always got when I was near Brittany.

I think she felt the shock because she stared down at our hands for a few minutes. My heart began picking up its pace and I was hoping Brittany didn't notice. She looked over at me and gave me a sweet smile. I like her smiles they always brighten up my day.

So today is the day Brittany is suppose to sing her song for glee. I'm not gonna lie when I say I'm a little nervous. She wouldn't give me any hints, just saying that it was a surprise. We're all sitting in glee waiting for the song. Rachel is helping her sing back up, which is interesting because Berry never sings back up. It's against her code or whatever. The music starts playing and I can say that I've never heard this song before; this should be good.

**I am temperamental **

**Like a heart without a home**

**I am sentimental**

**But you don't know me at all**

Yeah that's obviously beginning to be the pattern. I have no clue who Brittany is anymore.

**I have expectations**

**I wanna be the one you call**

**And I want a conversation**

**But you don't know me at all**

No baby girl I'll call you whenever you want.

**Hold on tight**

**I am**

**I'm a revolution**

**Close your eyes**

**I am, I'm a revolution**

**I'll blow your mind**

**I am**

**I'm a revolution**

**Why do I have to explain**

**Who I am again and again**

**I am**

**I know what you're thinkin**

**I can tell what you're waitin for**

**But I think that you're pretendin**

**But you don't fool me at all**

Brittany is staring at me now. It's an intent stare like she's trying to tell me something through her song.

**If you knew me at all**

**You'd take my picture**

**And you'd hang it on your wall**

**Hold on tight**

**I am**

**I'm a revolution**

**Close your eyes**

**I am, I am**

**I'll blow your mind**

**I am**

**I'm a revolution**

**Why do I have to explain**

**Who I am again and again**

**I didn't know that you've been wanting me**

**Oh how's a girl supposed to know**

**Just when you think that it's all tragedy**

**Don't worry baby I'll go slow**

Ok now it's definitely about me. How can it not? First off, she's staring at me and by the way she's looking at me it's like she's screaming "Hey pay attention idiot!"

**Hold on tight**

**I am**

**I'm a revolution**

**Close your eyes**

**I am, I am**

**I'll blow your mind**

**I am**

**I'm a revolution**

**Why do I have to explain**

**Who I am again and again**

**Hold on tight**

**I am**

**I'm a revolution**

**Close your eyes**

**I am, I am**

**I'll blow your mind**

**I am**

**I'm a revolution**

**Why do I have to explain**

**Who I am again and again**

**I am**

When she finishes everyone is in awe. Brittany never really took the lead in songs and her voice is beautiful. Mr. Shue really needs to rethink that decision about leaving Britt in the background. After the initial shock has worn off everyone begins clapping and singing their praises towards Brittany.

"Wow that was fantastic Brittany. You have a great voice," Mr. Shue says while clapping. Well no dip Sherlock! If you had been paying attention you wouldn't have waited until now to find that out. Seriously that man is really clueless sometimes.

After glee I walk out with Brittany towards her car. "Britt that was amazing. You're voice is awesome."

"Thanks S. I was really nervous before hand. I have never done anything like that before," Brittany says in her cute innocent voice.

"What are you talking about? You dance in front of thousands of people," I point out because when she dances it's like she's the only one out there and no one else. It's so mesmerizing.

"Yeah, but that's dance. I'm good at it and I feel so comfortable when I dance that it's almost second nature to me. But singing in front of a crowd by myself is completely out of my element," Brittany says. "But you help with that."

"What? How do I help?" I ask a little shocked.

"When I sung I pretended I was just singing to you and no one else. You make me feel safe and comfortable," Brittany says then kisses my cheek. My face begins to redden as an obvious blush spreads across my cheeks. "Did I just make the great Santana Lopez blush?"

"What? Psshh you're crazy I am so not blushing right now." My cheeks becoming a darker shade of red isn't helping my case.

"Oh whatever I so made you blush," Brittany laughs.

A month has passed since that wonderful day after school. That's how Brittany and mine relationship has somewhat changed. Our touches begin to linger longer than they're suppose to. We hang out with each other almost every day and every weekend. We've definitely have gotten a lot more touchy feely with each other. When we're alone, Brittany is in some way always touching me. It could just be our pinkies linked, or her cuddled into my side while we watch a movie. Sometimes she'll give me a kiss on my cheek, those are the best for now. They're sweet and simple just like her.

I'm at my locker changing out my books when Puck approaches me. "Hey sexy what's up?"

"Nothing much. What's up wit you?" I ask.

"Nothing much. You know we haven't done anything in like a month. Is everything cool?" Puck asks.

I roll my eyes. Of course he wants to discuss sex. "Just because I don't wanna sleep with you doesn't mean something's wrong." See I've been trying this whole new thing, saving myself for Brittany. I really just want her and no one else.

"Okay, chill," Puck says holding up his hands in defeat. "Well I'm having one of my parties this weekend. You should come."

"I'll think about it," I say while shutting my locker door and walking away.

I go to English and sit next to Quinn. "Hey you know Puck's having a party this weekend?" she asks.

"Yeah he just told me," I answer.

"You should ask Brittany to go with you," Quinn suggests.

"Oh I don't know," I say.

"What? Come on don't be a wimp. Ask the girl. If you're scared you two can go as just friends. However I doubt that will last long. The sexual tension that is coming off you two is almost unbearable," Quinn jokes.

"Ha ha whatever," I say, but she's kind of right. I want Brittany in the most intimate way possible that's it's becoming a little hard to function around her.

Cheerios practice ends and everyone has left the locker except me and Britt. "So B I was wondering if you wanted to go to Puck's party with me Saturday?"

"Yeah definitely sounds fun," she says beaming a bright smile. Fantastic, I'm doing a mental happy dance you just can't see it.

Saturday rolls around and I'm anxious and nervous and completely on edge. I told Brittany that I would pick her up at eight and we would grab something to eat before we went. Yes, it's kind of like a date, but neither one of us have given it that label. I want it to be a date I just haven't discussed that with Brittany. I know we're best friends, but I don't know where she stands on wanting to take things further, and I'm kinda chickened to ask. Rejection is what scares me. She's the one person I couldn't stand rejection from, it would be too heart breaking.

It's around seven forty-five when I drive to Brittany's house. I ring her doorbell and her mom answers it. Brittany has the coolest mom ever. She's the most supportive mom I know. Her and Brittany have always been close, but their relationship strengthened after Britt's dad died. That's the time that I can say that I have ever seen Brittany totally broken. It was heart breaking to see how sad she was. I remember holding her for hours after the funeral. See Brittany and I have known each other since the third grade. We've always been best friends.

Brittany's mom calls for Brittany while I wait at the bottom of the stairs. When I hear heels hitting the hardwood stairs I look up to see the blonde girl of my dreams. I'm speechless; she's absolutely gorgeous. She's decided to go with skinny jeans, black leather high heel boots, a fitted blue top with thin straps. Her make-up is simple the way I like it and her hair is straight flowing easily down her face and on her shoulders. She's a sight of perfection and I can't take my eyes off her.

"Wow Britt you look amazing," I say remembering her mom is still in the room. My thoughts have gone from 'damn your gorgeous' to 'if your mom wasn't here I would throw you up against the wall and have my way with you.' Yeah I know her mom is right there, damn.

"Thanks San, you look beautiful as always," Brittany says and I blush a little.

"Thank you. So shall we get going?" I ask.

"We shall," she laughs and grabs my pinky as we head towards my car.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**

**song in this ch. is "Revolution"-The Veronicas (one of my fav bands check them out if u don't know who they r)**


	6. What More Do You Want?

**Author's Note:** Okay I'm sorry it was kinda late update, but here it is none the less. It's a tad longer only because I won't be updating for a few days. Also this chapter is in both of there POV. Sorry if there mistakes. I didn't proof read before updating. **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Six

**Brittany's POV:**

I reach the bottom of my stairs and that's when I see my gorgeous Latina. She's so beautiful in her black skirt that's a little too short for her, but looks damn hot. She's wearing a tight red top that shows a nice amount of cleavage. I didn't like the boob job at first, but I will admit her boobs look fantastic. Seriously, if my mom wasn't standing right there I would have my way with Santana on my hallway floor.

"Are you ready to go?" Santana asks.

"Yes." She opens the door for me and I link our pinkies as we walk to her car. She takes us to Breadsticks, surprise, surprise. I'm not mad or anything I know it's Santana's favorite and as long as Santana's there I'm happy. We sit down and quickly order, but we take our time eating. We're just enjoying each other's company. I'm really hoping tonight is going to go good. I just want her and only her.

After Breadsticks we drive around while the music played softly in the background, but then 10:30 hit and we head to Puck's house. As we pull up we can hear the music pumping from the house. Santana parks her car and we head to the house over flowing with students. Once inside we are greeted by pretty much everyone, it happens when you're popular. Santana leads the way to the kitchen where the drinks are.

"What do you want to drink?" Santana whispers into my ear like it's this big secret between us.

"Just a beer, please," I answer back the same way she told me.

Santana heads over to the keg and pours two cups of beer then she comes back and gives me one. Something is up with Santana. She seems more nervous than usual, which is causing her to drink more. Within the thirty minutes we're there she's on her second beer and has already downed two shots. I, on the other hand, have just finished my first. I learned the hard way that I really need to pace myself at these things.

Quinn finds us shortly. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Oh nothing much how about you?" Santana asks.

"Just got here. This is an awesome party," Quinn says. I just nod in agreement.

"Hey Britt," Mike Chang walks up to me.

"Hey Mike what's up? Where's Tina?" I ask.

"She had to stay in tonight. She has to be up early tomorrow," Mike informs the three of us. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance."

I first I hesitate. I look over to Santana looking for an answer. I don't really know where we stand as far as a relationship goes so I need some clarity, but she just looks away. I don't what that was about. I mean its Mike we dance all the time in glee together.

"Yeah sure," I say.

As he leads me to the dance floor I see Santana down the rest of her beer. I guess she really didn't want me to go dance with him. Mike and I start dancing, kind of like we're fake battling. It's friendly and harmless. A crowd has begun to form around us, but I'm getting too lost in the music to have noticed. See when I dance I forget about everything around me. It's just me and the music flowing through me.

**Santana's POV**

What the hell? She accepted Mike's offer. This is messed up. I guess Quinn is reading my face because she decides to speak. "Oh come on S look at them it's completely harmless. I mean Mike's with Tina and Brittany and you…are well I really don't know, but just chill."

I take a second to calm down. "You're right Q. I think I've had too much too fast."

"Yeah no kidding. Just relax and when Brittany's done with Mike and hers little battle thing going on out there ask her to dance," Quinn suggests.

"I will!" I say with determination.

Suddenly there's an arm around the shoulders. A clearly drunk Puck is using me as a wall. "Hey sexy, what's up?"

Laughing a little because drunk Puck is entertaining, I say, "Oh nothing much. This is a sick party."

"Fuck I know right," Puck slurs a little. "So how about you and I take this upstairs? The party is so much better up there."

Puck is moving in really close to my face. "I'm good Puck."

"Oh come on I know you. You need sex at least once a week to survive and I know for a fact it's been a good month since you got any. I bet you're going crazy," Puck says. He's kind of right. I haven't slept with anyone in a month, but that's because there's only one I want to sleep with.

"Seriously Puck I'm fine, so why don't you find some other girl to feel your needs," I say pushing him off me.

"Hey you wanna dance?" Bobby, a football player, approaches me.

"Oh hey Bobby sure," I say taking his hand. I wasn't really thinking when I took his hand I just wanted away from Puck as fast as possible.

Bobby leads us into the middle of the dance floor and we start dancing. This dancing is not innocent either and I'm feeling really guilty. His hands are all over me as we grind to the music. I keep moving his hands a little, but he just finds new places to put them. First they're on my hips, then my stomach, then my ass, and then they're sliding up and down my thighs. It is getting me hot, but I mean come on it's a sexy dance.

My heart rate increases and I can feel his heavy breath on my neck. He's slowing creeping towards my lips and I can barely feel it. Suddenly, his lips are on mine.

**Brittany's POV**

What the hell? Of all the people she just has to dance with Bobby. At least, my dance with Mike was friendly, but the one she has going on with Bobby looks like they're about to fuck each other on the dance floor. To say I'm pissed is an understatement. I'm so angry and jealous I'm beginning to see red. I keep watching them from my place along the wall. It's kind of secluded, which is nice.

Bobby is getting way to close. His lips are really near….holy shit he just kissed her! He just kissed Santana and she let him! Oh I cannot stand here. I storm off towards the kitchen. I quickly grab a shot and down it. Oh my god my eyes, they burn! I'm not going to be able to get that image out anytime soon. Damnit! After all this work I've put in she's still the same Santana. Just wants a quick fuck and that's hit. Who was I kidding? She wasn't going to want a relationship with me.

I'm pulled out of my inner rant by a tap on my shoulder. I'm seriously about to scream at the person, but I'm met with green eyes and I stop the yell about to come out of my mouth.

"Hey Brittany," Courtney says.

"Oh hey Court. It's been awhile how are you?" I greet her. See Courtney is like a god at our school. She's as high up on the social ladder as Quinn, Santana, and I. Courtney has taken the girls' basketball team, soccer team, and softball team to the State Championships for the last three years. She has actually helped the basketball team and soccer team win three consecutive titles, while the softball team placed second last year. We had a few classes in the past and got really close and became good friends, but I've barely seen her this year.

"Things are going good. How are you?" Courtney asks.

"Good. Everything is going great this year." I'm only partly lying about this.

"You seem different. I like it," Courtney said smiling.

"Thanks. So where's Emily?" I ask. Oh yeah Courtney's gay and Emily is her girlfriend except I'm the one of the only ones who knows. Emily wants their relationship kept private even though no one would give them crap because of Courtney's high status and Emily's a Cheerio making her high in the ladder.

"I don't. She's doing her own thing," Courtney says while taking a shot.

"You two break up or something?"

"Yep, but let's forget about that. How about we dance?" She asks.

I smile a little. "Ok." All right so I have a few drinks in me and I'm beyond pissed at Santana and accepting this dance was probably not the best idea in the world. But who cares. If Santana can have her fun then so can I. As we walk into the mass of dancing bodies "Bottoms Up" begins playing.

It starts simple enough. Courtney and I are facing each other, but we start getting closer. Courtney puts her hands on my hips and I put my arms around her neck, and we fall into a rhythm. _Gettin' loose in the ride Hatin' ass nigga move to the move to the move to the side Bottoms up, bottoms up (up), ey, what's in your cup? Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough_. I turn around in Courtney's arms and start grinding my ass into her front.

We're really close now. Our bodies are molded together. Courtney is respectable enough that she isn't trying anything. She keeps her hands on my hips and doesn't allow them to travel, but this dance is far from innocent. It's hot, sexy, and a complete turn on. Out of the corner of my eye I see a fuming Santana heading our way. Oh this is gonna be fun. Santana heads straight towards us and pulls Courtney away from me.

"What the fuck?" Courtney says not knowing who interrupted.

"Stay away from her," Santana growls.

"Santana we were just dancing," I say in a monotone voice.

"Bullshit. If I hadn't stepped in then things would've gone to a whole new level!" Santana exclaimed.

"Calm down Santana. It was a dance, nothing more, which is more than I can say for some of us," I say and that got her to shut up quickly.

"You know Santana why don't you just let Brittany and I continue where we were? She looked like she was enjoying herself before you showed up," Courtney says. I give Courtney a look knowing she only said that to get under Santana's skin. The two can't stand each other.

"Shut up Courtney or…"

"Or what?" Courtney interrupted Santana. "I could kick your ass from her to Timbuktu."

Santana launches herself at Courtney, but I'm quick enough to grab her around the waist. Courtney does the same, but someone I can't see grabs her. Actually I see the person clearer now, it's Emily and Courtney looks pissed. I take Santana out into the backyard for some more privacy and to have her calm down.

"What the hell were you doing in there with her?" Santana says with anger.

"Me! What the hell were you doing with Bobby?" I yell.

"He kissed me then I pushed him off me," Santana says a little calmer. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for things to get that out of hand."

"Yeah well they did."

"Well Jesus Britt what do you want from me. I've been trying for the last month. I'm really sorry about that kiss. I didn't kiss back and I shoved him off me. So what more do you want?" Santana says.

That's it that's my opening. I walk over to Santana and grab her face and kiss her hard.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	7. Quinn's Plan

**Author's Note: **Okay I'm sorry I'm a little behind on my updates. Life gets crazy I'm sure you know how it is.

**Rating: M** this chapter is rated M because of sex ;). I've never written a scene like this before so I will apologize now if it doesn't live up to anyone's expectations.

Anyways new chapter **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Seven

**NO ONE'S POV:**

Brittany had pulled Santana outside and Emily had pulled Courtney to a secluded location in the crowded house, not easy to find by the way.

"Get off me Em!" Courtney aggressively pulls away from Emily.

"Are you stupid or something? You know you can't just go dance with Brittany and think Santana isn't gonna go ape shit on you."

"What's it to you? Not like you really give a damn," Courtney glares at Emily.

Emily rolls her eyes. "You know what you're drunk so I'm gonna leave before you say something that you'll regret."

Courtney sits down on the couch that had been mysteriously placed in the dining room. She concentrates on her breathing trying to relax.

"Here," a soft, raspy voice interrupts and hands her a cup of beer.

"Thanks Quinn," Courtney takes the cup.

"Also I owe you this." Quinn hands Courtney a small roll of money, exactly $100. Then Quinn slaps Courtney on the back of the head after she takes the money.

"What the fuck was that for?" Courtney grabs the back of her head in pain.

"I said flirt with Brittany enough to make Santana take charge, not sexy dance and piss Santana off to the point where she wants to kick your ass."

"You wanted Santana to pull her head out of her ass and get them together. I believe they're outside right now and haven't come back in. Don't trash my methods when they work," Courtney said taking a long swig from her cup.

There is a little silence between the two before Quinn speaks again. "Well thank you. I really owe you and I'm sorry about Emily."

Courtney just shrugs her shoulders indicating she really doesn't want to talk about it.

**Santana's POV:**

Our lips connect and at first I'm stunned, but the shock wears off quickly. I kiss back passionately, telling her everything I can in that one kiss. I lick her bottom lip wanting access and am granted immediately. Our tongues begin fighting for dominance. She pushes me up against the house while we continue in our heated make out session. When air becomes an issue she pulls away and rest her forehead on mine. My eyes are still closed as my mind replays what just happened.

"You," she breathes out. I open my eyes to see dark blue eyes staring back at me. "That's all I've ever wanted, you."

I stare deeply into those blue eyes that have haunted my dreams for months. "Good because all I want is you, too." I smile at her and she smiles back.

It takes less than two seconds before her lips are aggressively back on mine. Our battle for dominance picks up where it left off. I can feel her soft moans. Her lips leave my lips and I begin to whimper at the lost of contact, but a moan escapes my lips when I feel Brittany attack my neck. I bury my hands in her blonde locks as her hands grip tightly around my hips. I have never seen Brittany this dominant before. Sure she likes to top me once in a while, but I'm usually always on top, but right now I don't mind the switched roles.

"I want you," I pant into the night air. Brittany trails kisses from my neck, to my jaw line, to my ear.

She nibbles on my ear lobe causing a moan to escape my lips then hotly whispers into my ear. "Good because now that I have you there's soo much I want to do to you."

I swallow hard at her words and a shiver runs down my spine. The barely there throb has increased into a painful ache. I'm hot, turned on, and barely able to function. I know if we continue it won't take Brittany long to get me to release. Brittany returns her mouth to my neck and begins licking and biting my pulse point. Her hands, however, have removed themselves from my hips. One has placed itself on my lower back, more on my ass, and the other is roaming up and down my side. That same offending hand cups my right breast through my shirt.

Suddenly a large crash comes from inside the house and I become very aware of where we are. "Britt," I pant out trying to get her attention. I think she mistakes my attempts as me moaning her name, which I'm not gonna lie I kinda am moaning her name.

"Britt, stop." That gets her attention because she pulls back giving me a confused look.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"We can't do this here. Any one could walk out here and see us," I say. She backs away and hangs her head low. Oh shit that didn't come out right. She probably thinks I don't want to be seen with her.

I walk up to her and place my hands on her hips and kiss her ear. Then I whisper into her ear with my best seductive voice. "I want to be the only one who sees you come and hears you screaming my name when you do."

I feel her shiver a little bit and a smile immediately appears on her face. I grab her hand and begin walking around the house. I know none of the rooms are available so I walk us to my car. It's the closest place we have to go and I almost feel guilty having to do this here, but my guilt is quickly put to rest when Brittany pushes me up against my car and starts kissing me again. I mindlessly feel around for the door handle to the backseat of my car. Brittany isn't helping as she starts biting my pulse point again. Fuck that is so gonna leave a mark tomorrow. I'm ok with that.

I finally open the car door and get inside. I grab Brittany by the belt lopes and pull her in with me and on top of me. Neither one of us waste much time as we discard each other's shirts and bras. Brittany moves kisses along my neck to my breasts. She attaches her lips to my left nipple and uses her left hand to tease my right nipple. My breathing picks up as I feel her tongue swirl around my nipple. She bites and licks it a few times. "Oh fuck babe, that feels good." I moan out.

I can feel her smile against my body. She moves to the other breast paying as much attention to it as she did to the first. I thread my fingers through her hair and tug a little to get her attention because my lips are feeling a little neglected. She kisses me and places her knee between my thighs. My hips instantly start grinding against her leg looking for any type of friction. Brittany notices my eagerness and her hand begins to travel south. She unbuttons my skirt and slides down to take it off.

I hear a growl escape her lips when she sees I'm not wearing any underwear. I'm now lying in my back seat fully naked. Brittany takes a second to look into my eyes before she kisses me again. Brittany starts a slow descent of kisses southward. She kisses the inside of my thigh. I'm waiting patiently for what I know will be amazing.

Suddenly Brittany licks my folds. "Oh shit," I moan. She starts licking, sucking, and nipping my clit. I lace my fingers through her hair. She's going at an agonizingly slow pace. "More, babe."

Brittany picks up her pace with her tongue. God the things this girl can do with that tongue seems almost impossible and it feels so good.

"You're so wet baby," she stops to tell me, but dives right back in.

"All…for…you," I say panting heavily.

Brittany runs her tongue, teasingly slow, over my entrance. "Oh fuck babe I need you." I can feel her smirk against me. Then without warning she plunges two fingers into me. "Fuck," I yell. Brittany sets the pace and I eagerly fall it, but not for long. I need more and I need it faster. "Harder, faster." I instruct her. Brittany obliges without hesitation. She pumps her fingers in and out as fast as she can, but then she adds a third finger. I'm losing all control at the feeling of Brittany's fingers inside me, and her tongue licking me. "That's it Brittany, don't stop, keep going! Oh fuck!"

Brittany is going harder than she was before and I feel my release approaching fast. I'm getting so close. I feel Brittany curl her fingers inside me and my back arches off the seat. "I'm so close Britt. Just a little-" I couldn't finish my thought as my orgasm hits and hits hard. I don't think I've ever come this hard before. My eyes are shut so tight I see white sparks behind my lids. Brittany keeps licking and pumping in and out of me. Another orgasm hits me. I yell Brittany's name as the third one hits just as hard as the first and second one. Brittany slows down her pace and allows me to ride out my waves of ecstasy.

Before Brittany ascends up my body she licks me clean. When she's finished she comes face to face to me and I kiss her hard. I moan as I can taste myself on her. She lays her head on my chest as we regain our breathing. "Holy shit Britt," I manage to say once I've calmed down. "I've really, really missed you."

Brittany laughs. "I've missed you too."

I manage to flip our positions. "Good because it's time for me to show just how much I've missed you."

Two hours, and about six mind-blowing orgasms later Brittany and I lay cuddled in my back seat. I have my head on her chest and her arms are wrapped around me. Luckily I always have a blanket in my car, you know for these situations, and I have it draped over us. I'm lazily drawing patterns on her tone stomach. God I love her stomach. It's so tight and fit. I'm so content and happy that I could stay like this forever.

Before I know what I'm saying three words slip from my mouth. "I love you."

I can feel Brittany tense slightly under me. Shit what have I done. "Really?"

I get up and am now face to face with Brittany. I stare deeply into her blue eyes hoping she can see the sincerity behind my brown ones. "I'm in love with you Brittany and I know I put you through shit last year. I'm so sorry. I was scared about my feelings for you. I mean I've never felt this way about someone and knowing that scared me. But please believe me when I say that I promise to never hurt you like that again."

Brittany keeps her eyes locked with mine. She's reading me I can tell. "I love you too." She whispers to me. "But I'm scared too because now you have my heart and I can't take it if you were to go off with Puck or some other guy. I can't do that again."

"I know and I'm not going to because Brittany, I want you and no one else," I say with so much conviction in my voice that I'm a little shocked that I could sound like that.

Brittany beams a smile at me and kisses me. "So I have your heart?" I ask shyly replaying her words.

"Yes you do," she says.

"Good because my heart is all yours too babe." I lay my head back down on Brittany's chest with a smile plastered on my face. My eyes are getting heavy with sleep, but before I slip away to dream I hear Brittany's voice.

"San?"

"Hmm," is all that I can respond.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" she asks and I can hear the nervousness behind her voice. I chuckle a little.

"Only if you'll be mine," I say.

She laughs, a sound I'll never get tired of hearing. "Of course."

"Then yes I'll definitely be your girlfriend," I say and soon we both fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**Don't worry this isn't the end. There's still more to come. : ) Please R&R it's most appreciative : ) **


	8. Relationship

**Author's Note: **Okay I'm really, really, undeniably sorry for this delayed update. I've been super busy, life as a college student you know. But watching the Glee Super Bowl episode (best episode of season 2 in my opinion) got me a little inspired. This isn't the best update, but it's something, which is better than nothing. I'm gonna put some of the Super Bowl episode's plot into this story, but it won't happen for at least another chapter. Anyways I apologize again. **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Eight

**Brittany's POV**

Sunlight shines through the car windows. I'm in a deep sleep when I feel a pair of lips on my neck. At first, I can't remember where I am until a flood of memories hits me. I can feel a smile appear on my lips as the lips on my neck lightly travel up to my ear.

"Get up baby," a voice whispers into my ear.

I groan in response. The voice chuckles and I feel Santana lightly bite my ear. Her right hand starts to move up and down my side. It's turning me on a little.

"You're trying to kill me," I say.

"I'm just trying to make up for lost time," she says innocently.

"I have no energy."

"Oh don't lie. I know for a fact that you can be nearly dead and still have more energy than anyone I know."

"Let's get food. I'm starving," I say.

Her assaults on my neck have continued, but she places a chaste kiss on my lips and says, "Okay. I can agree to that. As much as it pains me to say this, let's get dressed and get breakfast."

We get dressed in our outfits from the previous night and head to Denny's. As Santana drives us, she holds my hand the entire way lazily drawing circles on the back of my hand with her thumb. When we walk up to the restaurant I go for her hand, but she keeps it out of reach. I can't help, but think here we go again. We're quickly seated in a booth and order our food.

"Ok we should probably talk about this," Santana says breaking the awkward silence that had settled in when they sat down.

"You know those aren't the best words to start a conversation. Not the worst, but not the best either," I state because it's true.

She laughs a little and smiles. "Yeah sorry about that. You know I love you and I'm more than happy to be your girlfriend, but I don't want to come out to the entire school yet."

"Okay, but like I said last night I won't go through what I went through."

"I know that babe and I'm never going to do that to you. I will not see anyone else, but you. I just want to tell people on my own time because I'm terrified of my parents' reaction," Santana says and I can understand that. Her parents are hard to read about certain things so I honestly don't know how they would handle our relationship.

"Can we tell the glee club?" I shyly ask. I mean glee is the most accepting place of all and I trust they won't tell people because they love me and Santana will threaten the shit out of them.

Santana thinks over the question for a minute before answering. "Okay we can tell them plus I'll threaten their asses if they tell anyone." See I so know my girl.

I smile happily. "One more question, well it's not really a question as much as it's a statement. I'm telling my mom."

"What? Come on B no parents," Santana whines.

"Actually she already knows about us," I say.

Santana's jaw drops. "What?"

"I didn't tell her she guessed, but she doesn't know that we are officially, but still secretively together. My mom doesn't care. She just wants me to be happy and she knows that I love you and that makes me happy."

"You make me happy too," Santana says and smiles.

Then suddenly I get a brilliant idea. "Santana, come have dinner with me and my mom Wednesday night?"

Santana is hesitant. "I don't know B."

"Why not? It's not like my mom doesn't know you or something. You're like family," I say trying to convince my girlfriend to have dinner. _My girlfriend_ I could really get use to that. It's just so right, you know?

"Yeah, but before I was just the friend. Now I'm the girlfriend. It's like a parent's job to automatically put me on the chopping block," Santana says and I can't help, but laugh.

"You know you're really cute when you're scared."

"What? I am so not scared. Santana Lopez doesn't get scared," she says.

I give her that 'look whom you're trying to fool' looks and she sighs. "Okay maybe I'm a little scared. I mean I'm meeting my girlfriend's mom."

When she says 'my girlfriend' both our faces light up with smiles. Hearing those words from her mouth is fantastic. "Okay I'll come to dinner." She agrees and I do my inner happy dance. We eat our breakfast and talk just like we always do. When we're finished she drives me home. Before I get out of the car, she grabs my wrist and pulls me into a kiss. At first it's sweet, but soon it begins heating up. I have to pull away, unfortunately, from lack of air. I press my forehead against hers and take all her in.

"I don't want you to go yet," Santana says. This is a little new because Santana isn't really the needy type, but this is the 'I want you' needy not the 'I'm being needy and difficulty.'

"I know I don't want to go, but I have to." I say with regret. "But I'll see you Monday."

"Why not tomorrow?" Santana asks.

"I promised mom I would help clean the house. We're going through some old stuff trying to see what we're getting rid of," I say.

"Oh ok well that's a legit excuse then," Santana says.

I laugh. "How about I pick you up Monday morning before practice?"

"I guess that's okay," Santana says trying to act disappointed, but I know she's kidding.

She pulls me in for one last passionate kiss before allowing me to go. My mom isn't home when I walk inside so I decide to take a shower and afterwards a much needed nap. After a good three hours of sleep I wake up and go downstairs to find my mom cooking dinner in the kitchen. I sit on one of the bar stools and we talk. I tell her what happened between Santana and I at the party and afterwards, obviously leaving out some major details. I mean she's my mom I can't really tell her about my sex life, that's just awkward. After telling my mom what Santana had said she seems really happy that Santana's changed and willing. She also said she would love for Santana to come over for dinner.

Later that night I text Santana and we talk for a couple of hours before I feel like I'm going to pass out. Sunday is uneventful besides the few, and when I say few I mean many, sweet text messages from Santana. Mom and I managed to get the whole house really clean. It really needed it. Finally, Monday morning arrives and I'm gonna say when my alarm goes off I jump out of bed with joy. I get ready and drive to Santana's house. Outside I patiently wait for Santana. When she leaves her house she doesn't look thrilled, but then again she's not a morning person.

"Good morning, baby," I say when she gets into the car.

"It's morning and too fucking early," she says. Okay clearly not in the best of moods this morning. I begin driving towards the school.

"Pull over here," Santana says.

"What we're going to be late," I say.

"No we're not. It'll just take a second." I pull the car over and put it in park. Once I do Santana's lips our on mine. First, I'm a little surprised, but quickly kiss back.

"Good morning beautiful," she says when she pulls away.

"Now that's a better greeting," I say and begin driving again.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	9. Loving You Tonight

**Author's Note: **I am soooooo verrryyyyy sorrryyyyy for this late update. The weeks have been crazy, but I want to thank all those who are reading this story and either tagging it as a favorite story or commenting. Your comments mean the world to me : ). Anyway I was watching the new glee episode and my writer's block began disappearing a little, however its still unfortunately there. Here's a new chapter **ENJOY : )**

**I need to explain one thing. I have written a little thing about two of MY characters Emily and Courtney. There relationship is going to play a small part in this. I actually created Courtney for Quinn, but I know how many people are huge Rachel/Quinn fans and thought it was best not to mess with Quinn in this lol. Now Enjoy : )**

Chapter Nine

**Santana's POV**

Brittany pulls the car over and I attack her with a passionate kiss. When we break apart I see a smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning beautiful," I say smiling back.

"Now that's a better greeting," she says and I laugh a little.

"You know me and mornings, they don't always agree. However, the moment I saw you things got a hell of a lot better," I say.

She laughs loudly. "Wow when did you become a sap?"

"I don't know. You just bring it out in me I guess," I say. She smiles at my reasoning. After one last kiss, Brittany gets back on the road and we're at practice before I know it. I have a smile from ear to ear as we approach the field, but once I see the other girls I quickly put on my co-Captain bitch face. I can't show weakness to rule this team. You know that saying, a team is only as strong as it's weakest link. Well I am not weak and therefore the team shouldn't be weak. Plus when Brittany and I do come out publicly it'll make things a lot easier when they fear that I'll kick their asses if they say a word about it.

Brittany and I walk up to Quinn to begin our morning stretches. We're kind of away from the other girls and Quinn has a huge smile on her face. The face is kind of creepy, like she knows something we don't.

"Hey Quinn," Brittany greets her.

"Hey Q," I say.

"Hey Santana, hey Brittany. So what happened to you guys at the party? I didn't see you two after Brittany dragged your ass outside," Quinn asks, but I think she already knows.

"Oh yeah, how was Courtney? I haven't talked to her yet," Brittany asks and I can't help, but feel a little anger arise even though I know she's trying to change the subject for me.

"She's fine and nice try at attempting to change the subject. But let's get back to the real question, what happened between you two?" Quinn asks.

Before I can control it, which seems to be happening a lot lately, words begin spewing from my mouth. "We're together."

Brittany and Quinn both look at me with wide eyes. Brittany's expression changed from surprise to happiness while Quinn just looked at me.

"What?" Quinn stutters.

"Brittany is my girlfriend," I whisper the last part so the others won't hear.

"And you didn't fucking tell me after it happened?" Quinn acts like she's pissed even though the smile on her face is betraying her.

"We were a little busy," Brittany says.

"Well all I have to say is finally. It's about time you two worked your shit out," Quinn says and hugs us both.

I roll my eyes at her statement while Brittany thanks her. Shortly after our little moment, Coach starts the practice from hell. Regionals are in a month so things are a little worse than usual. When practice finishes we head to the locker rooms and change. Unfortunately, Brittany and I can't have a few moments because practice ran late so we would've been late for class. What really sucks about all this is I don't get to see Brittany until lunch. We only have Spanish together and that's not until after lunch then I go two more classes until glee when I get to see her again.

It's torturous, this day. I mean I'm usually not this needy, but I just want to be near Brittany. I waited so long for her that now all I want to do is be around her now she's mine. I'm picking up my books for my class before lunch when Emily comes to her locker. Ours are beside each other. I'm not gonna lie Emily doesn't look great. It looks like she's barely slept and with our morning practices she looks beaten down, but I know that Cheerios isn't the only reason she's down. It's because of Courtney, which I feel a little bad about. I mean I didn't make it easy for Emily to be with Courtney. I may have, kinda, threatened her saying she couldn't go public with her relationship, but that's not relevant since she did cheat on Courtney, so not my problem.

I grab my books and head to my class. The class right before lunch is always the longest. I try so hard not to look at the clock, but when I do I swear time is moving backwards. This can't be healthy. Finally, the bell rings and I go to lunch. Brittany is already sitting down at the regular Cheerios circular table. I sit down next to her.

"Hi," she says sweetly giving one of those bright smiles.

"Hi," I say. Quinn joins us quickly.

"How is my favorite couple doing today?" Quinn asks in a whisper knowing we want to stay private.

"Jeez Quinn you found out this morning that we're together, are you going to be like this all the time?" I ask sounding slightly annoyed when actually I'm not.

"No. I've just been rooting for you two so much that I'm so happy you're finally together," Quinn explains and I can't blame her.

"That's okay, Q, I understand," Brittany smiles and pats my leg underneath the table.

I smile at her, but her eyes are somewhere else. I follow her gaze and see her looking at Courtney. Immediately, jealousy arises in me and I know Brittany can tell. There, isn't much if anything, that I can get away with from my girl.

"Chill, Santana. I'm just concern for Courtney. I mean look at her she's so…broken," Brittany says trying to find the correct words.

"Yeah she's been like that for a while," Quinn adds.

"Emily really broke her heart. I just feel bad for her because Courtney is the last person on this Earth who deserves something bad happening to her," Brittany says.

"What do you mean Britt?" Quinn asks. Neither of us knew what Brittany is talking about.

"You guys don't know?"

"Know what?" I ask.

"Right after school let out Courtney, her mom, and little brother were in a car accident. Courtney dislocated her shoulder and her mom and brother died," Brittany says and the table falls silent.

"Seriously? That's awful," Quinn says. "And Emily has the nerve to cheat on her."

"Well if Emily didn't want to stay in the relationship she shouldn't have to just because she feels sorry for Courtney," I say. But the second Brittany said what happened to Courtney my stomach began turning. I began feeling nauseous.

See last year, only Brittany, Quinn, Ashley, Courtney's best friend, and me knew that Courtney and Emily were dating. They didn't want to tell the school because they didn't want to be bullied everyday. Honestly, no one would touch Courtney because she's treated like a god, but Emily feared her parents more than anything. Well, being the bitch that I am and not too proud of at the moment, approached Emily when rumors began spreading after Christmas break. The girls on the squad were questioning Emily, and even questioned me because they knew Brittany and I had a thing once. I pretty much told Emily that she needed to start dating football players or popular guys so that the rumors would stop. I never told her to sleep with another guy, but I did tell her that she had to "keep up appearances" if you know what I mean.

"Of course she shouldn't stay in a relationship just because she feels sorry for Courtney," Brittany says, but Quinn is quick to interject. "But Emily really loved her so the cheating doesn't make sense."

"Fine whatever, we shouldn't get involved anyway," I say and the subject is dropped quickly. Both Quinn and Brittany give me confused looks but they drop the subject.

The rest of the day goes by rather slowly. I have my mind set on telling the glee club today about Brittany and my new relationship, but the second I step into the room I chicken out. But I have a plan for tomorrow that I think Brittany will really love. After Cheerios, practice Brittany and I walk to her car.

"Give me your car keys," I more demand than ask.

"Why?" Brittany asks laughing a little.

"I wanna take you somewhere, but it's a surprise."

"I can't San. I have to go home and start homework, it's my mom's new rule. After practice go straight home and start on homework then I can go out and 'play'," Brittany explains using finger quotes for play.

"Oh ok then," I say a little down now.

"Pick me up at seven and take me then," Brittany suggests and a smile appears immediately on my face as I nod my head.

Seven o'clock rolls around and I pick Brittany up. She seems a little anxious, but she'll like this surprise. I drive up some roads to this private area in the mountains. No one knows about this place except my dad because he showed it to me when I was a little kid. It over looks the city a little, but it's such a random place that no one knows about.

"Wow Santana it's beautiful," Brittany says.

"Not as beautiful as you," I reply and she blushes.

"So why did you bring me here?" she asks, which I was hoping she would.

"I kinda want this to be our place. We can't be ourselves at school so I thought we might need a private area for just us," I explain.

Brittany attacks me with her lips, which is amazing. "And you wanted a place to make out with me, right?"

I laugh because she's somewhat right. I do like to get my mack on. I take Brittany home after an hour. The next morning is just like the previous morning. Brittany picks me up for practice, I make her pull the car over for a morning kiss, and then we are off to practice. Except as the day goes on I get more and more nervous. My surprise for Brittany is a song, one of my favorites. We finally enter glee and I'm shaking a little. My hands are clammy and I think a bead of sweat ran down my face. Brittany can tell something's up, but I do my best to cover.

"Good day class. Now we have a special performance today from Santana, who asked earlier if she could sing a solo today," Mr. Shue addresses the class.

Everyone turns to me, but I stand before the class in my same confident manner. "Well this song is for Brittany. We are officially a couple, but don't want to come out to the school, but we wanted everyone in glee to know. We want everyone to respect our decision to stay private and if any of you say a word I will beat your ass." I give my best Santana death stare and I'm sure the point got across clearly. When I said 'officially a couple' I saw a few smiles from Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Rachel. Puck has a huge grin, which doesn't surprise me, and Artie looks pissed. Mission accomplished. That's right Artie she's mine, what now bitch.

"This is for you babe," I say to Brittany, who is a little stunned that I actually went through with it, with a wink.

_Lost, In the day, In a way _

_Its the same as the one before this _

_and i wish, I could say _

_that its all black and white _

_But its gray, Its the same, its the same _

_And i'm so tired but you are what im comin home to _

_Oh im thinkin' 'bout red wine, birds and takin' it easy _

_and i got you in my arms, Takin' a break from crazy _

I lock eyes with Brittany while I sing to make sure she's hearing the words I'm singing. Every word is for her and I mean it.

_And I'll say hey _

_You'll say baby, Hows your day _

_I'll say crazy _

_But its all gonna be alright _

_You'll kiss my smile _

_I'll pull you closer _

_Spend awhile just gettin' to know ya _

_But its all gonna be alright, Loving you tonight _

_Loving you tonight _

_And you are there _

_On my heart, at the start _

_of my my every morning _

_and i cant deny, by the end of the day _

_that im runnin' on empty _

_But you make it full, Steal my breathe _

_Your so unpredictable, _

_Thats what i'm comin home to _

_Oh i'm dreamin bout romance , slow dancin with you _

_[ From: . ]_

_When i got you in my arms, Then i don't care what we do _

_And I'll say hey _

_You'll say baby, Hows your day _

_I'll say crazy _

_But its all gonna be alright _

_You'll kiss my smile _

_I'll pull you closer _

_Spend awhile just gettin' to know ya _

_But its all gonna be alright, Loving you tonight _

_Loving you tonight _

_Cause' everyday is just the in between _

_the hours separating you from me _

_i know you'll be waiting, I know you'll be waiting _

_And I'll say hey _

_You'll say baby, Hows your day _

_I'll say crazy _

_But its all gonna be alright _

_You'll kiss my smile _

_I'll pull you closer _

_Spend awhile just gettin' to know ya _

_But its all gonna be alright, Loving you tonight _

_Loving you tonight, Loving you tonight, _

_Loving you tonight, Loving you tonight._

The glee members begin clapping. I take my seat next to Brittany and she grabs my hand lacing our fingers. She leans over and whispers 'I love you' into my ear and I smile loving at her. After glee is over Brittany pulls us back. She kisses me deeply conveying all her emotions in that one kiss.

"That song was beautiful. Thank you," Brittany says.

"I love you babe," I say as I rest my forehead on hers.

"I love you, too," she replies.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**

(Santana's Song) _Loving You Tonight – Andrew Allen_


	10. Blame It On the Alcohol

**Author's Note:** So I've been having writer's block lately, but after watch Tuesday Glee episode the block disappeared. I was a little pissed at the lack of Brittana action during the drunken party. Yes, I loved the body shot, but come on they were playing spin the bottle perfect opportunity. So I decided to speed up my story a tad and include this episode in it. Thanks to everyone who keeps reading and the comments are amazing as usually . Anyway, new update **ENJOY **

ONE MONTH LATER

Chapter Ten

**Brittany's POV**

"Santittany and Artcedes here," Santana says to Puck over the phone. I think it's cute that she mashed out names, but I kind of like Brittana better. Both are really catchy. Our relationship has been great these last few weeks. We are inseparable, except for classes we don't have together. My mom absolutely loves Santana as my girlfriend. During our dinner a month ago, Santana charmed her way into my mom's heart even more so than before because my mom has always loved Santana. But now she loves her more as my girlfriend. She thinks we're adorable together. Having a mom that supportive makes me appreciate her more and more each day and realize how lucky I am to have my mom.

So this weekend, Rachel has the house to herself and is allowing the glee club to have a party there. Santana's trying to work out the alcohol situation because she refuses to be at Rachel's sober. Personally I don't care about the alcohol. I'm just happy that I can be at a party with my girlfriend without having to act like we're just friends. I'm not going to pressure Santana into coming out. That's a big step and she has to feel ready before she can take that step.

Saturday arrives quickly and Santana picks me up at eight. We aren't heading to Rachel's until ten, but she's taking me out to Breadsticks before hand. Yes, it's a date, but only we know that. I'm finishing up my make-up when I hear the doorbell ring. My mom gets the door and yells up, "Brittany, Santana's here!"

"I'll be right down!" I yell back. I quickly finish my make-up and grab my purse. I start walking down the stares when I see Santana standing there talking to my mom. She looks up at me and our eyes meet.

"Wow," she says and I absolutely love that look on her face. It's that look that says 'your beautiful and I'm breathless.' She gets that look a lot around me and it makes my heart flutter each time.

"Hey babe," I say hugging her and giving her a peck on the lips. My mom doesn't care about the loving affection. She just looks at us adoringly.

"Hey gorgeous, you look beautiful tonight," Santana says and I blush.

"Thanks and you look damn hot," I say and now it's Santana's time to blush, which makes me laugh.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep," I say and we head to her car.

Breadsticks is wonderful as always. Actually any meal with Santana is wonderful. I just love being with her and around her. We head over to Rachel's at ten and when we get there we are shocked. Nothing's happening and Rachel is wearing some weird green dress thing. Honestly, I don't know what that is and I'm really considering taking her shopping with me next week.

"Santana, Brittany I'm so glad you could make it," Rachel says then hands us two tickets each for wine coolers.

I gracious take the tickets while Santana glares at Rachel, probably because of the lack of alcohol being served and that she's here sober. I drag Santana by the hand over to couch. I sit down and pull her into my lap.

"Just relax," I whisper into her ear and I physically feel the tension leave her body. "I love you."

She smiles and whispers 'I love you, too' into my ear. Luckily, Puck is able to talk Rachel into breaking into her fathers' liquor cabinet. Santana is the first to grab the first bottle of Vodka out of Puck's hand. She quickly goes to the bar and mixes two drinks then hands me one. Santana can mix some pretty mean drinks. She should consider bartending. Most people are tipsy after one full cup of mix liquor, but Santana and I are pros so we're okay. I decide to have a look in the cabinet and find a bottle of tequila. I see lime and tequila and my mind goes instantly to body shots.

"Santana come here," I yell over the music. I clear off a table and take my shirt off. I think Santana might have been a jealous that all the guys were staring at me, but once she saw the salt, lime, and tequila she quickly walks over to me.

"Body shots babe!" I exclaim and lay down on the table. I can already see how dark Santana's eyes are.

"Oh let's show these glee clubbers how a proper body shot is done. Everyone gather around," Santana says.

Santana licks an area above my navel then pours salt on the area she licked. I grab a lime and put it in my mouth. Santana leans down and licks the salt off my abs, slams back the shot of tequila, and then uses her mouth to take the lime out of my mouth. I can see all the guys' jaws on the floor and it makes me chuckle.

"Oh I wanna try," Artie says and Santana looks like she's going to kill him.

"Babe it's okay. Let him lick the salt and I'll just hand him the lime," I say. This makes Santana a little less angry, but Artie looks a little sadden. I mean he can't honestly believe I was going to let him take the lime from my mouth. San owns these lips.

Puck, Artie, Finn, and even Quinn take a body shot until Santana can't take it anymore, which was fine with me. An hour and a half has gone by and I know I'm tipsy and so is Santana. We're sitting on the couch watching the others and laughing because they really are funny drunks.

"Rachel is so wasted," Santana says.

"Yeah, it's really funny."

"You know she should be drunk more often because she's actually tolerable intoxicated."

"Oh, be nice San," I say lightly smacking her arm. I place my hand on her thigh and begin to lazily draw patterns.

Santana looks down at my hand then back to my eyes, but I can see her eyes shift to my lips. Unconsciously I lick my lips and she leans in and attaches her lips to mine in a heated kiss. Santana decides she doesn't like her spot and moves to straddle me. We passionately make out on the couch. My hands roaming from her hips to her ass and back as she buries her hands into my blonde hair.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Finn explains drunken girls to Rachel. "Exhibit A, Quinn and Lauren, angry girl drunk." Cut to Quinn and Lauren yelling angrily at Puck. "Exhibit B, happy girl drunk, Mercedes and Tina." Mercedes and Tina are laughing hysterically on the floor. "Exhibit C, horny drunk." Santana and Brittany heavily making out on the couch. "And then we come full circle, needy drunk."

**Brittany's POV**

Air becomes an issue and we part briefly before Santana starts kissing my neck. Things are heading in a dangerous direction fast because I know if we don't stop we never will. I hear Rachel yell spin the bottle.

"Santana, let's play," I say.

She groans a little. "Oh come on, San, you love spin the bottle."

"It's true, but there's only one person here I want to kiss," she says and I instantly smile.

"I know babe, but we're heading in a dangerous direction."

She nods understanding what I mean and we join the circle. Santana sits kind of to the side of me, but has her arm wrapped around my waist. Sam spins first and it lands on me. I get up for the kiss, but Santana quickly interrupts.

"Holds up. Just remember bottle blonde who owns those perky lips," San says in her "tough ghetto" voice.

Sam and I kiss and I have to admit he's a horrible kisser. He keeps wanting more, but after five seconds I pull away and turn to see a really pissed off Santana.

"Babe, it's just a game," I whisper into his ear. I take her ear lobe between my teeth and bite a little. "Besides he's not nearly as good as you."

"Damn straight," she says and gives me a passionate kiss.

Blaine spins next and it lands on Rachel. They share a good kiss and then Rachel announces she's found a new duet partner. They get up on her stage and begin singing "Don't You Want Me." San and I are back on the couch, but she's seated on my lap. As Rachel and Blaine sing Santana bites and licks my neck. She makes her way up my jaw to my ear.

"You're gorgeous," she whispers.

"You're beautiful," I whisper back.

In a low husky, seductive voice, Santana says, "I want you."

I swallow hard because usually what Santana wants she gets. She grabs my hand and we sneak out of the basement without anyone noticing. We go upstairs and find a room that's hopefully the guest room because having sex in Rachel's room would be weird. When we're inside the room Santana pushes me towards the bed and crawls on top of me.

Two hours later, I roll off Santana breathing heavily. "Wow," she breathes out still trying to catch her breath.

I laugh a little. She rolls over and curls into my side. I wrap my arm around her waist as her arm lays lazily on my stomach. I can tell she's about to go to sleep, which isn't a good idea.

"We cannot fall asleep in here," I say.

"Babe, you just wore me down. I needs my sleep," San mumbles into my neck.

"Okay, I'll get Finn to drive us home and you can fall asleep in my bed," I suggest.

This manages to get San out of bed. We quickly get dressed and go back to the basement. Most people are passed out and we talk Finn into taking us home. I begin sobering up, but Santana is crashing fast from the alcohol. I help Santana into my room and have her change into a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Once she's under the covers she passes out immediately. I change and snuggle up behind her so I'm spooning her.

Monday rolls around and every glee member looks like hell. Everyone is still hungover and Artie is passing out Bloody Marys. Santana takes a drink and I take one too, but that's all I take. San does more than me, which she'll totally regret later. In glee, we sing "Blame It On the Alcohol" and at the end of the performance Mr. Shue is giving us a lecture about alcohol poisoning. I hear someone sniffling next to me and see Santana with tears in her eyes.

"Santana, are you crying?" Mr. Shue asks shocked.

"No, I'm okay," she answers, but she's clearly crying.

I pull her into my arms and she rests her head on my shoulder. "Ssh, it's going to be okay," I whisper to her trying to calm her down. I place a kiss on her forehead and she begins calming down. Santana can sometimes be a crying drunk. She'll just cry for no reason and I will admit it's cute sometimes, but it can be annoying. Right now it's cute.

The rest of the week isn't much better. Everyone is still drinking a lot and we decide to do "Tik Tok" for the assembly. They've actually given the song to me and I'm so excited. I love Ke$ha so much. But we barely practice and we're about to go on stage and I'm nervous.

"Britt, you're gonna do great," Santana says trying to calm my nervous. She's running her hand in small circles over my back.

"Ke$ha has been an icon for weeks. I just want to do her justice," I say.

Rachel approaches us and hands us cups to cool our nerves. It's some alcoholic concoction she created. I decide to take a drink to cool my nerves. Everyone heads out on stage and we start performing. I'm doing great. My dance moves are awesome, but I begin to feel really, really sick. And at the end of the show I'm running off stage and throwing up in the nearest trashcan, unfortunately in front of the whole school. I feel someone rubbing my back and through blurry eyes I see Santana smiling sweetly at me.

She takes me home and puts me in bed. "I'm sorry," I say as she puts a trashcan beside my bed.

"Oh babe, it's not your fault. None of us should've drunk Berry's mix." Santana runs her fingers through my hair. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Will you hold me?" I ask like a small child.

Santana smiles and crawls into bed with me. I curl into her body and as she runs her fingers throw my hair I begin to fall sleep. But before my peaceful slumber over takes me, Santana kisses my forehead and whispers, "I love you, B."

"I love you too, S," I say and then pass out into a deep sleep.

**Please R&R it's most appreciated : )**


	11. The Past Comes Back Swinging

**Author's Note: **Okay so I'm extremely sorry about this late update. I know this chapter is kind of short, but to make up for it there is going to be another update in 24 hrs. So you won't have to wait long. Thanks for all the reviews. I absolutely love you guys.

Btw did anyone catch glee Tuesday night and cry during Santana's speech? Best heartfelt speech ever.

So anyways **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Eleven

**Santana's POV**

Last month Quinn, Brit, and I quit the Cheerios. Coach wanted us to miss the big halftime show that the glee club was suppose to put on, but that's not where I went crazy. The moment she said she wanted to shoot Brit out of a cannon I lost it. No one is going to endanger my baby's life, no one. The glee club halftime show was the perfect excuse to quit. I'm not gonna lie when we quit I thought I wouldn't be able to protect Brittany if I wasn't a Cheerio, but the whole team crumbled when we quit and the whole nation witnessed it. So my social status still remained top dog.

Brit and I have been a little careless lately. We hold hands a little more and our hugs are noticeably lasting longer. It's only a matter of time before someone catches us, but honestly I don't care anymore. I love her and I want to shout it from the rooftop. That's easier said then done unfortunately.

Currently it's lunchtime and Brittany and I have snuck off to be alone, aka: make out. A few weeks ago we found this abandoned classroom that we are positive none of the other students know about and none of the teachers care about to come around during lunchtime. There's a random couch in the room and right now I'm straddling Brit's lap and kissing her passionately. We try not to let things get too heated during the school hours in fear of being caught because getting caught having sex with your girlfriend isn't the best way of people finding out.

Things are getting heated, though, when I move my lips to her neck and begin to lick, nip, and kiss Brit's pulse point. Her hands are moving up and down my sides and occasionally she grabs my ass. Honestly, when she starts getting rough I love it. It drives me insane. We start a little rhythm.

"San," I hear Brit moan.

"San stop." When I hear these words I stop and look at her.

"What's wrong babe?" I ask.

"We have to stop. If we continue like this I won't want to stop," she says while trying to catch her breath.

I smirk and lean into her ear. "But what if I don't want to stop?"

I feel her shudder underneath me. "We're at school."

I sigh because she's right we're at school. We can't get caught like this. So I get off and sit beside her with my legs thrown over her lap and an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Do you wanna go to the movies tonight? That new movie I Am Number Four just came out and I wanna go see it," Brit asks sweetly.

Suddenly, we hear a loud thud. It startles me a little, but I shrug it off.

"Probably a raccoon or something, but yeah I'll go. I'll pick you up at six."

She kisses me one last time before we gather our books and head to our separate classes. I have gym at this time. It's really boring. We don't do shit. After gym I'm the last one in the locker room or so I thought.

Emily pushes me against a locker. "Oh you're so going to regret that bitch!" I yell.

"Actually I'm going to enjoy every bit of kicking your ass!" Emily yells then pushes me again. I have no idea why she's ambushed me, but like hell I'll go down without a fight. Before more is said we're pushing each other and pushing each other.

Suddenly, I'm hit with a blow to the face. After I realize that Emily hooked me in the face I throw my fist towards Emily's face, but someone catches my hand. I look up and see Courtney standing there, then suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. I'm struggling against the person who has a hold of me.

"Calm down," I hear Brittany whisper into my ear. She must have a hold of me.

"No, B, let me go! She got a swing!" I shout. Emily lunges at me, but Courtney is quick to grab Emily around her waist.

"What the hell is going on?" Courtney yells.

"Santana is dating Brittany," Emily says.

"Yeah so?" Courtney questions.

"So, Santana is a hypocrite and a bitch!" Emily yells.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I yell.

"Easy, you bullied me into hiding my relationship with Courtney and now you're dating Brittany!" Silence takes over the room. I stop squirming and Brittany's hold has loosened around my waist. Once Courtney knows Emily won't attack me she let's Emily go.

"San, what's Emily talking about?" Brit asks. I knew this would come back to bite me in the ass. I just knew it.

"Oh yeah tell your girlfriend how you interfered with my relationship with Courtney," Emily says.

"I may have played a part in Emily staying in the closet," I say, but that's going to land me in the doghouse quick.

"That's bullshit. Hear I'll tell you what happened. Last year Santana found out about Courtney and I. She threatened to have me kicked off Cheerios because she knew I needed a cheerleading scholarship. She wanted me to act 'normal' and started dating guys." Emily turns to Courtney. "I never cheated on you willingly."

"What do you mean?" Courtney asks clearly a little shocked from the information being revealed, but I have a feeling I've never heard this next part.

"Remember I had a date with Bryan a few weeks before school let out?" Emily asks. Courtney just nods her head. "We went to a party where he ruffied me and raped me."

"What?" Brittany, Courtney, and I simultaneously yell.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Courtney asks.

"I didn't tell anyone until now. I couldn't tell my parents because they would never believe their perfect child would be stupid enough to go to a party and accept a drink from her date. I didn't tell you because you were so angry when I told you that Bryan and I slept together that you would barely look at me for months. And now I'm angry at Santana because you started this entire thing because I was dating Courtney. I just want to know why? Why torture me when you're clearly in love with another girl?" Emily asks me, but I'm too shocked to form words at the moment.

I'm speechless, which isn't helping my case at all. I look at Brit and she can't even look at me right now. I chance a look at Courtney who looks like she's going to kill someone; it might be me.

"Yeah where are your words now, bitch?" Emily says.

I'm about to say something when Courtney throws her fist in my face and I'm down. I have never been hit that hard before, man Court packs a punch. I have no time to recover when she grabs the material of my shirt near my neck and slams me up against the lockers. Our eyes lock, but like me she doesn't know what to say. There are no words, well there are, but at this moment there are no words for this situation.

"Courtney let her go," Brit puts her hand on Courtney's forearm. They look at each other and a little of Courtney's anger diminishes. She lets me go and storms out of the girl's locker room with Emily not far behind her.

I manage to recompose myself, but I'm terrified to look at Brittany. I know I didn't do this to her, but I did this to one of her best friends.

"Brit please say something," I say because I can't take the silence.

"I need to process. I'm going to go check on Courtney before she finds Bryan and kills him," Brittany says and leaves the locker room.

Tears begin to fall down my face because I think I might be losing the best thing that's ever happened to me.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	12. Learing from the Past

**Author's Note: **Okay I may be a tad past my 24 hr mark, but as promised another update. I enjoy the comments and love everyone's support. So anyways, **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Twelve

**Brittany's POV**

I can't believe Santana would do something like that. I mean it just doesn't…I don't know I'm so angry at her right now that I can't think straight. I'm looking for Courtney because the look on her face read 'I'm going to murder Bryan'. It took everything I had to convince her the first time not to kill Bryan, but now it's a whole new game. I finally find Emily and Courtney out behind the school. Courtney is pacing and I can hear Emily talking. I get closer to hear, but not close enough so they can see me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Courtney yells.

"I'm so sorry. I just didn't know how since you weren't talking to me after I said Bryan and I slept together," Emily explains.

"No! Why didn't you tell me Santana was blackmailing you? I would've taken care of her," Courtney yells. Her arms are crossed over her chest and her pacing has become more angry and frantic.

"Santana said if I told anyone she would still get me kicked off the team. If you knew you would've beaten her up then she would've definitely known."

"So, you get kicked off the cheerleading squad big deal. You're smart you could've gotten academic money anywhere," Courtney says.

"Not to anywhere you were wanting to go," Emily says and Courtney stops dead in her tracks. She turns to look at Emily for further explanation. "Courtney you're a wonderful athlete and you were talking about all these huge universities that were interested in you, but none of those schools offered enough academic money. I wanted to go somewhere close or to the same college as you because I loved you. Hell I still love you and those schools you wanted to go to offered full cheerleading scholarships."

Tears were flowing down Emily's cheeks and Courtney looks like she's about to cry as well. How could Santana's actions screw up two people's relationship this badly? I can see Courtney trying to form words, but nothings coming up. She looks down to the ground for a few minutes then lifts her head and I can see a tear roll down her right cheek.

"I'm sorry," I hear Courtney barely whisper.

"Oh sweetheart it's not your fault," Emily says, heartbreak evident in her voice. She pulls Courtney into a hug. Courtney puts her head on Emily's shoulder as Emily wraps her arm around Courtney's shoulder and Courtney grips Emily tightly by the waist.

From my spot I can hear Courtney's quiet sobs. A tear rolls down my cheeks at this heartbreaking moment. After a few minutes, I come more into view and clear my throat. Both look up at me with red swollen eyes. When Courtney sees me she changes her position so her head is held higher, but her grip around Emily has become tighter.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing?" I innocently ask.

Neither one answers my question. Courtney gives me a look that says 'we need some time before I can answer that'.

"Okay, if you need anything just let me know," I say.

Before I leave Courtney speaks. "Keep Santana away from me. I won't hurt her because she's your girlfriend, but if she comes within thirty feet of me I can't promise anything."

I nod my head showing my understanding. School has ended and I decide to go home. It's been an emotional day so I hop into the shower and allow the water to rinse off this awful day. I haven't seen nor talked to Santana and honestly I still don't know what to say to her. I don't want to break up with her until I hear her side of things. I'm a fair person and I love her to death so I'm not about to just give up on someone I love over something in the past, but this is big.

Santana may have not hurt me, but she hurt one of my best friends. Courtney is the only person at this school, other than Santana, that hasn't treated me like some little kid. She looks at me like she looks at everyone else with equality. She's never seen me dumb.

After my shower I finish my homework. My mom had to work late so I make pasta for dinner and sit down with my bowl in front of the TV. I just want to watch something funny and relaxing. It's a little after six when the doorbell rings. I'm not expecting anyone so I don't really know who it is. I answer the door and standing there is Santana. I'm a little shocked. She looks up at me with puffy eyes; so I know she's been crying, and this sadden face.

Before I say a word Santana speaks. "Can we talk please?"

I sigh and step aside allowing her in. I'm still not ready to talk because I don't know what to say, but I can at least listen to her story. We move to the family room and we sit on the couch. I see her take a deep breath and then she talks.

"First, Brittany I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. It's Emily who deserves the apology."

"I know. I know and before coming here I went to house and apologized and I really apologized. Brittany, what I did last year I did out of anger and jealousy. I was angry because of my feelings for you and I got angrier when you started dating Artie. It worsened when I saw how happy Emily was and found out her happiness was because of a girl. I blackmailed her because I was scared of being gay because I thought it wasn't normal and I needed everything and everyone around me to be normal. I was incredibly stupid and this reasoning sounds awful. At the time it made sense to me, but I see now how awful I was. I know what I did was wrong and I know I can't change anything. I know I ruined Courtney and Emily's life and the guilt alone is killing me and I will live with that guilt for the rest of my life."

Santana finishes her speech and I take a few minutes to allow the words to soak in. I look into Santana's eyes for any reasons to doubt her and I find none. She's telling the truth.

"What you did hurt two people I care about. I saw Courtney after their break up and she was devastated. I've never seen so much hurt in someone's eyes. I know you didn't cause the rape, but your actions set these unfortunate events into play. I'm never going to understand fully why you did this." I can see tears rolling down her cheeks. "But I can see that you honestly feel awful about this, so I will forgive you. I love you, San, but if you ever pull a stunt like this again we're over." I warn.

Santana let's out a breath that I know she's been holding and a small smile appear on her face. "Babe, I promise on our love that I will never do anything like this again."

I believe her because I believe the love she feels for me. She kisses me and we snuggle on the couch.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	13. Perfect Doesn't Last Long

**Author's Note:** So I've had more time and more inspiration. Therefore that means NEW CHAPTER! I'm trying to do two updates this week. Here's to hoping lol. Thanks for all the comments and support. They really do make my day especially after watching glee and crying over how Santana is so heartbroken and Brittany's an idiot : ( Anyways here's a new chapter. **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Thirteen

**Brittany's POV**

San and I are doing our homework at my kitchen table. It's become our routine lately, after I repeatedly told Santana that I couldn't hangout with her until my homework was finished. So Santana decided to solve that problem and come over after school to do homework with me. My mom was cool with it, but we weren't allowed to stay in my room alone while we worked. I think she knows Santana just as well as I do some days.

I feel Santana run her foot up my leg while I'm concentrating on trig. I use my leg to shove hers away from me. She takes the hint, but tries again a minute later. I try to hide my smile, but I'm failing miserably. I'm trying not to let her distract me, but it's becoming difficult as her foot goes higher.

"San, seriously I have three problems left. Just let me finish and I'm all yours," I say, not once looking up from my homework. She removes her foot to my relief.

I'm almost finished with my last problem when my mom comes bursting into the kitchen. She's out of breath and she's waving an envelope frantically in the air.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" She's panting and yelling at me.

"Okay just sit down and breathe," I say quickly pulling out a chair for her to sit in, but she refuses. I take the letter from her hands and I feel my heart stop when I read the heading on the envelope: _Julliard: Dance Drama_ _Music_. Breathing is becoming hard. I open the letter and carefully read it. I can feel tears being to well up in my eyes.

"Oh sweetie it's okay. It was a really tough school," my mom says when she sees the tears in my eyes.

I shake my head and hand her the letter. She reads it and begins to cry. She gets up and engulfs me into a tight huge. "I am so proud of you."

"It's just an audition," I say, but honestly I'm shocked.

"They're still giving you a chance. We never thought this would happen," my mom says.

Santana interrupts and asks really confused. "Um what's going on?"

I chuckle and hand her the letter. She reads it, looks up at me and then reads it again.

"Oh my god!" she exclaims. "My baby's gonna audition for Julliard!"

San pulls me into a hug and then kisses me sweetly on the lips. Suddenly, a brilliant idea pops into my head.

"Will you come with me to the auditions?" I ask.

"Of course," she says.

"This causes for a celebratory dinner. I'm making all your favorites and you're staying for dinner Santana," my mom says and demands of Santana.

I laugh at my mom a little. Santana and I go into the family room and sit on the couch as I reread the letter for a third time. After a few minutes have passed Santana clears her throat.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me you applied to Julliard?" she asks.

"I sent them an audition tape and an application at the beginning of the school year. I knew my grades sucked and I thought I didn't stand a chance at even getting a live audition. I just didn't want to get my hopes up," I say.

"They would be crazy not to accept you. You're the most beautiful and most graceful dancer I have ever laid eyes upon," she says sweetly and I kiss her for it.

"Thanks babe."

"So I guess it's a good thing I applied to Columbia and NYU then," she laughs.

"Yeah I guess it is," I say. Suddenly, I realize that San and I have never had the college talk. I mean up until this past year I always expect me to stay in Ohio, but now with my improving grades and awesome dance skills I have more opportunities.

"I'm guessing we need to have the 'future/college' talk now huh?" Santana asks as if already reading my mind.

"Yeah," I say.

"So where else did you apply?" she asks cautiously. I can tell she's hoping I applied to some of the same or close to the same colleges as her.

"Well I sent audition tapes and applications to Julliard, NYU, and UCLA. UCLA has already offered me a cheerleading scholarship along with Ohio State and Michigan State. Where did you apply?" I ask hesitantly.

"NYU, Columbia, Brown, UCLA, and Dartmouth."

"Wow! Those are great schools." It's funny without knowing it we kept within the same close region of colleges. "Santana, I want you to go to whatever school you want to go to."

"But what about us?" she asks.

"Babe, I believe we are meant to be so it's going to work itself out, but I'm not going to hold you back. I want us to make a promise to each other right here. We promise to allow the other to reach their full potential no matter what. Our dreams should come first because no matter what we will somehow always find each other," I say with as much heart and love as I have for Santana.

"I love you," she says to me and kisses me. "And that's a promise I am willing to make and keep for you baby."

Within a few hours my mom has dinner ready and she wasn't kidding she has all my favorites. There's lasagna, salad, and garlic bread. It's simple, but my favorite. When Santana and I sit down my mom's smile hasn't faded one bit since I opened the letter.

"Mom seriously, it's just an audition," I say with a shrug playing it off as if it doesn't matter.

"Yeah, sweetie, but this is a big deal. And no matter what happens I'm proud of you no matter what," she says with all her heart. "Your father would be so proud."

I stop chewing and look at her. Sure we talk about my dad from time to time, but I know how hard it is for her to bring him up even after six years. But she's right my dad would be proud. Santana grabs my hand and gives it a loving squeeze. We continue dinner and I love these dinners when I get to have both my girlfriend and my mom are with me. It's because those who really love me surround me. After dinner, we eat some ice cream for dessert and then it's time for Santana to go home. I walk her to her car.

"So will you ask your parents if you can come with me to New York in two weeks. You'll only miss one day of school, I promise," I say as I open her car door.

"Babe, no matter what they say I'll make sure I'm there," she says. "But I'll either call you later or tell you tomorrow what they say."

"Okay, bye San," I say and lean in for a kiss.

"Bye babe," she says and leans the rest of the way in for a sweet kiss.

I can't help the smile that has taken over my face. I can't remember being this happy ever. Life is just going so well right now. Even if I don't get into Julliard, I can still go to UCLA. I mean Santana applied there too and I doubt she didn't get in. She's extremely smart; any school would want her.

I wait for Santana to call, but she never does. It doesn't surprise me. I bet her parents didn't get home until late and that's when she asked them. When I wake up I'm greet with a text from San, but a frown quickly covers my face when I read the text**. **_**Hey, babe I don't need a ride to school I'll see you there. xoxo**_ That's weird we always go to school together. For months one of us drives the other to school, something's wrong.

I get dressed and get ready for school. I'm a little anxious. I wonder what's up. When I get to school, Santana is nowhere insight. About five minutes before the bell rings I see Santana walking towards me. From what I can see nothing is physically wrong with her. When she gets closer I can see her eyes better and it looks like she's barely slept.

"Hey are you okay?" I ask concern laced in my voice.

I see her take a deep breath. "My mom found out about us."

**Oh no cliffhanger! : P**

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	14. Come Out Come Out Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the support and reviews. I do this for fun and the fact that people actually like it makes things awesome for me lol. Flashbacks in italics! Anyways new chapter **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Fourteen

**Santana's POV**

I approach Brit's locker probably looking like an absolute wreck. I didn't sleep much last night. "Hey are you okay?" she asks her voice laced with concern.

I take a deep breath. "My mom found out about us."

She's speechless now and in shock. "What? How did she handle it?"

_After leaving Britt's, I go straight home. When I get home I go to my room and I'm surprised to see my mom sitting on my bed. _

"_Hey, mama. You have great timing because I need to ask you something," I say, but once I look her in the eyes I can tell she's in deep thought. _

"_Okay, but first we need to talk," my mama says. Those words scare me right away. I quickly think of anything I've done wrong, but I can't think of anything. I've been too happy to be in trouble. "Please sit down."_

_I take a seat in the chair by my desk while my mama stays seated at the edge of my bed. I can't read her face so I don't know if I'm in trouble or if she's disappointed or what. She's just looking at me and the silence that has settled between us is killing me. _

"_Santana, we need to talk about this," my mama says then shows me a picture of Brittany and I kissing. It was one of those photo booth pictures. Brit and I took them a couple of weeks ago and I swear I hid them well. _

"_Mama I can explain," I say beginning to panic because honestly, I don't know how she's going to react. We've never really had this type of talk before now. _

"_First, answer this question are you and Brittany dating?" my mama asks. _

_I should lie is my first thought, but I can't lie. I don't wanna lie because that means denying Brittany and I can't do that anymore, not now not ever. "Yes."_

_I see mama take a visible deep breath and then see her sigh. Tears begin forming in my eyes. _

"_Santana I-," mama starts, but I interrupt. Tears rolling down my eyes I whisper, "Please don't throw me out."_

_My mama is shocked. She opens her arms and says, "Oh sweetie come here." _

_I get up and hug her as tears flow freely down my face. "Santana I'm not going to kick you out. I love you sweetie and I'll always love you. I'm just a little surprised that's all. Well I shouldn't be all that surprise I mean I have seen the way you look at Brittany. I just wished you had told me sooner."_

"_I was scared," I sob. "I didn't want you to throw me out because of who I choose to love. It doesn't change who I am, I'm still your Santana." _

"_I know, honey," mama says as she rocks me. "I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't come to me. I will always love you no matter what." _

_I begin to calm down and after a few minutes mama asks, "Do you love her?"_

"_Yes," I smile. "God, I'm so in love with her."_

"_And she loves you?" she asks._

"_Very much."_

"_And she makes you happy?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Then who am I to not allow to see someone who makes you happy?" my mama says and I hug her tightly. This conversation so turned out better than I thought it would. _

"_What do you think papi will say?" I ask dreading that answer. _

"_I don't know. I think for now we shouldn't tell him. Let me talk to him first and see where he stands. Then we'll see from there. No matter what I'll protect you, don't worry about that," mama says. _

_We spend the rest of the night talking. More tears are spilled, some happy some sad over my fears of the future and the rough times Brittany and I will face. But knowing how my mom feels and that she accepts me makes things a hundred times easier. _

"So you're mom is okay with us?" Brittany asks once I finish telling her the story.

"Yeah," I say smiling. Brittany throws her arms around me and hugs me tight.

"Oh thank god," she says.

I decide to be daring. I begin to lean it and before Brit has time to react I kiss her sweetly on the lips. She pulls back and is giving me a confused look.

"San, what are you doing?" she asks looking around to see if anyone saw. There were only a few stragglers left in the hallway since class was about to begin.

"I want everyone to know you belong to me," I say.

"Are you sure?" she asks. I know she's just trying to protect me.

"Yes I'm very sure. I want everyone to know who I'm in love with," I say and lean in for another kiss. She happily obliges and kisses me.

"Oh by the way my mom said I could go to New York with you," I say and she jumps into and wraps her legs around my waist. I spin her in the air as she exclaims, "YES!"

We quickly head to our separate classes before we're late. I have fourth period with Quinn so I take my seat beside her. She's giving me this really weird look.

"What's up with you?" I ask.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Quinn says then pulls out her phone.

On her phone is an article about me and Brit with a picture of us kissing in the hallway this morning before class. I shrug it off and hand the phone back to Quinn.

"I thought you were trying to keep it a secret?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, well I'm tried of hiding. Britt and I get asked out at least once a week. We both get jealous, and then have hot sex, but that's besides the point," I say remembering when A.J. Corinthos asked Britt out last week and how jealous I got then the really hot jealousy sex we had afterwards. Man that was awesome. "It's about time people knew that she's mine and I'm hers."

"I'm proud of you, San. You're really brave and have come such a long way," Quinn says.

"Thanks, Q," I say.

During my next class, before lunch, my cell vibrates with a new message.

**Hav u seen the article**? **– Brit**

**Yea I saw it. hot pic ; ) - me**

**k good ur takin this good I thought u were gonna freak – Brit**

**I kissed u remember & I was serious b4 I want everyone to know ur mine – me**

**I love you cya at lunch xoxo- Brit**

**love you too babe xoxo- me**

By lunch, the whole school had read the article on Jacob's website. I swear that boy needs a new hobby. I had finally read the full article. He's really an idiot. Britt and I walk into the cafeteria together. It's like that scene in all the movies when something scandalous happens the whole room gets silent. That's exactly what happens when we walk in, so we ignore it and grab our lunches and take a seat at our regular table with Quinn. Emily and Courtney soon join us.

Oh I should probably fill you in on what happened with them. After Courtney found out she pretty much hunted down Bryan, beating the shit out of him. He had a broken noise and bruises all over his face. He never admitted to who did it, but Britt and I knew exactly who was capable of that damage. So after working through some of their issues, Emily and Courtney got back together. And once Courtney's need to kick my ass every time she laid eyes on me past we sort of became friends. It's still awkward sometimes.

"Nice article, San," Courtney says with a smirk.

"I try," I say giving Courtney a smirk to match hers. According to everyone, Courtney and I are really alike. I don't see it and neither does she, but Britt and Em think so, whatever.

I see Jacob out of the corner of my eye hesitantly approaching our table. I wave him over.

"It's so nice to see you Jacob," I say sweetly. He's a little surprised. "You look like you need to ask me something."

"Um…um ye—aahh. I have a follow up question," he stutters. It's really funny.

"Ask away," I say.

"Are you two a couple or just friends with benefits?" he asks.

An idea pops into my head. "Is this what everyone is asking?"

He nods his head. I stand up and he flinches. Good I still have that affect. I get up onto our lunch table.

"San, what the hell are you doing?" Brit hisses at me.

"Chill babe. Hey can I have everyone's attention?" I yell and the cafeteria goes silent. "I have something to say about that article this morning. I want to say that Britts and I are dating and I'm very much in love with her. I just want to make that clear to everyone that Brittany and I are completely off limits!"

I give everyone that deadly stare that I have to make my point then I jump down from the table. I turn to Jacob. "Does that answer your question?" He nods his head and practically runs away. I chuckle a little. When I sit back down everyone is staring at me with their jaws hanging open.

"Wow." Quinn is the first to speak.

"About time," I hear Courtney mumble.

"I love you," Brittany says then kisses me passionately.

"I love you, too, babe," I say smiling from ear to ear.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	15. Future Talk

**A/N: **Okay I'm extremely and truly sorry for not updating. Blame finals and a spring sport. But luckily for everyone I'm a tad sick and procrastinating on studying. Here's the next chapter and I'll try to update with another chapter as soon as possible. **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Fifteen

**Brittany's POV**

It's ten days before my audition and I'm beginning to get a little anxious. But with this audition coming up it's gotten me to start thinking more about the future. Most importantly, I've started thinking about my future with Santana. To be honest I see everything with her. I see us going either to the same college or somewhere close to each other. I see me proposing, yes me, because honestly I think San would chicken out. I want a family with her. I can see tiny Santana's and me's running around a nice big house. I'll be a dancer, maybe famous, maybe not. Santana would be some hotshot lawyer making everyone cry while on stand. Even though I want this future, I would never hold her back from her dreams. I couldn't live with her regretting me because I didn't allow her to go after her dreams.

"Hey Brit, what's up?" Courtney greets me at my locker.

"Hey Court. I'm good. What's up with you?" I ask. Courtney and I rarely talk anymore even though she's one of my best friends. I've kind of missed her lately.

"Oh nothing. It's a Tuesday so that means I'm just praying for the weekend to get here faster," she laughs.

"Hey I just got an idea. Let's go out to dinner tomorrow night. We really need to catch up and I miss talking to you," I say.

"Yeah sure I'd love that and I miss talking to you too," Courtney says.

"Cool. So let's just meet up somewhere," I suggest.

"Yeah that's cool," Courtney says then heads off to her next class.

I head to mine that luckily I share with Santana. It's history, which isn't really my favorite subject, but having San there helps it go by so much quicker. I sit in my regular seat in the back next to San. She hasn't arrived yet, but that doesn't surprise. San likes to arrive seconds before the bell rings. I'm texting Courtney the restaurant where we should eat when I look up and San is sitting next to me. She's kind of early.

"Hey," I greet her with one of my smiles.

"Hey babe," she says and returns the smile. "Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Oh I can't. Courtney and I are meeting up for dinner," I say like it's no big deal because it's not, but I know Santana.

I see her face change from happy to kind of 'what the fuck'. "Why?" she says in a tone.

"We want to talk and catch up. Courtney is one of my best friends and we rarely have had time to talk," I say hoping San will understand.

"Okay. Have fun," she says and I can see that she really understands. This new and in love Santana makes me fall that much more in love with her every day.

It's Wednesday night; Courtney and I meet up at a local Italian restaurant. We both love Italian and this place has great food. It's a slow night so we're seated immediately. It doesn't take either of us long to figure out what we want so we're quick to order.

"So Court where are you going to college?" I ask.

"I got a full ride to the University of Southern California. I'm signing the papers Friday," she says.

"Holy shit, why didn't you say anything? This is huge." I exclaim since she's acting so nonchalant about this.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. When I sign those papers and everything's for sure then I'll be happy."

"What did Emily say?"

"She's happy for me. She doesn't understand why I'm not jumping off the walls, but she's being real supportive. Actually she's talking to the cheer coach."

"So you're trying to stay close to each other?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, I don't know. Each time Emily brings it up I kinda avoid the question. Don't get me wrong I love Emily. I'm so in love with her it's ridiculous, but I'm terrified because if we don't go to the same school I don't think we can handle a long distance relationship," Courtney explains and I see where she's coming from. After everything that happened this past year with Emily I can see Court's hesitation.

**Santana's POV**

I'm sooooo bored. So, I decide to head over to Quinn's house. We haven't had a lot of Quinn/Santana time lately so I'm going to fix that. It's around seven o'clock when I ring her doorbell. Quinn opens the door and is shocked to see me.

"San, what are you doing here? Did we have plans?" she asks.

"No, I'm just really bored and thought that we haven't had Quinn/Santana time in a long time," I say as I enter the house.

"Well yeah, because you're usually connected to your wife all the time," she jokingly says as we walk into the family room. For the past few weeks Quinn has been calling Brittany my wife. It gets annoying, but I can't help but to smile a little when she says that. "By the way where is Brittany?"

"Brittany and Courtney are having dinner together," I say.

"Oh my god you let her go out," Quinn says overdramatically.

"Ha ha you're so funny. They're friends catching up just like we're about to do. So what's new Q?" I ask.

"Well I got accepted to NYU, Ohio State, and UK. I should here from Columbia in a few days," she says excitedly.

"Q, why did you say anything? That's awesome. I'm so happy for you. Where do you want to go?" I ask.

"Columbia, but I may not get in," she says sadly.

"You'll get in. I can feel it."

"Thanks, San. Now where are you and Brittany going?" she asks and I let out a deep sigh.

"Good question."

"Well I know the audition is in a week. If she gets into Julliard will you go to NYU?" she asks.

"Probably. I may go to Columbia. Brittany says I shouldn't lay my future on this audition. She wants me to go wherever I want to go," I say.

"Okay. Well she wants you to follow your dreams because she loves you, but you seem upset. What's up?" Quinn asks considered over her friend's behavior.

"I know Brittany said all that cause she loves me, but I'll follow her anywhere. I can't imagine my life without her, Q. I have never thought about a future for myself. Whenever I thought about my future I thought about going to college, getting a law degree and being a high successful lawyer. I never imagined a family, but with Brittany I want it all. I want the house in the suburbs or city, because Brit will need to be close to a dance studio, a wedding, and little kids running around that are mini Brittany's and Santana's," I say in such determination that I may have shocked Quinn.

"Wow!" she says shocked. "I have never heard you talk like that."

"Well that's because Brittany's it for me. I know I'm only eighteen and too young and finding your soul mate is such a cliché, but it's true I found her. I don't wanna go anywhere that doesn't have Brittany."

A huge smile has spread over Quinn's face. "So we should start planning the wedding now?"

I give her a little shove in the shoulder, but a huge smile is plastered across my face.

**Brittany's POV**

It's two days before my audition and I'm a nervous mess. I've practiced day in and day out just to nail my routine and trust me when I say I'm so confident it's not even funny. It's still nerve wracking no matter how many times I practice. Santana has been amazing through it. She knows I need my space, but when I'm practicing late at night she'll stop by the dance studio with food and I'll take about forty-five minutes to stop and eat with her.

Today is the morning that my mom, San, and I are driving to New York City. I'm packing the car while Santana is half asleep on the couch. Like I've said before, she's not really a morning person.

"Brittany, sweetie, I have some bad news," my mom says to me as I put the last bag into the car.

"Oh my god what?" I say as I begin to panic.

"I can't take you to New York. My office just called and I can't get the time off," my mom says.

"Seriously!" I say and I'm in full panic mode. "What does this mean?"

"Well you need adult supervision in the big City so, I've called someone to take you," my mom says.

"Who?"

As if on cue a car pulls into the drive way and out steps my sister. "Emily!" I exclaim and jump into my sister's arms.

"Hey Brittany," Emily says as she spins me around in a circle.

"This is awesome. You're taking me to New York!"

Santana comes outside looking groggy wondering what the commotion is.

"San, Emily is taking us to New York!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Hey," San says, probably still not knowing what's really going on.

"Nice to see you to, Santana," Emily says while laughing.

Soon we pile into the car. I decide to drive the first part of the way, while Santana passes out in the back seat and my sister and I talk in the front seat. Our trip to New York begins!

**Please R&R it's most appreciative. : ) **


	16. Sister Bonding

**A/N: **I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I've been moving and things plus I had a little writer's block. This may feel like a filler chapter because we'll it kind of is, but that's only because I've felt really bad for not updating and I needed to move this story along. I have some plans for the future of this story that will include the other characters since I realized some favorites haven't even made an appearance.

Anyways, thanks to everyone for your lovely reviews. I always enjoy reading them. Here's the next chapter. **ENJOY **

Chapter 16

**Brittany's POV**

I'm driving the first part of the trip. Santana is passed out in the backseat with her headphones in her ears. She really isn't a morning person.

"How are you doing baby sis?" Emily asks.

"I'm good," I say smiling towards her.

"Okay your other half is passed out in the back. Now seriously how are you?" she asks again wanting a real, full answer.

I let out a deep sigh. "I'm really nervous. I mean mom has said not to think about it now, but I can't stop thinking how are we going to pay for college especially if I get into Juilliard? My grades are fantastic this year, but they haven't been able to pull up my previous years."

"Worry about the audition now. Worry about the money when it comes to it. Take small steps. I know I shouldn't say this, but don't worry about your future right now."

"How can I not? I graduate in about two months. My future is beginning to come forth faster than I think I'm ready for it." Santana doesn't know any of these worries. I haven't told her about the money issue or that I'm not sure how I'm paying for college. I mean the full ride to UCLA is the smart choice as far as money goes, but Juilliard is my dream.

"Over the next few days don't worry about it. I want you to worry about impressing those judges with your god given dancing talent," Emily says.

I really have missed my sister. She's eighteen months older than me, so we're really close. We tell each other everything. She's the first person to know that I loved Santana. When I told her I was in tears, she held me and told me everything was going to be okay.

"Okay I'll listen to you," I say smiling.

"Good you should, I've never steered you wrong," Emily says giving a small nudge to my shoulder.

"Soooo, how's the new boyfriend?" I ask. Emily recently found the "love of her life." She has said that about the last two guys she's dated.

"Justin is great. It's different than my past relationships. We're taking things slow."

"Wait you haven't slept with him?" I ask shocked. This is new.

"No we haven't. He's a little old fashion. He wants to date more and maybe be in love before we take the next step. Honestly, I like it. We're discovering each other so it's nice," Emily says and I can tell it's different with this guy just by how she talks about him.

She spends the next hour talking about Justin and school. The new classes she's taking and the new types of people she meets is all so interesting that it makes me excited for college. Emily's major is architecture; our dad was an architect. She has always been smart like him.

"Do you think about dad a lot?" I ask randomly.

"From time to time. I think about how he really would have liked Justin and how proud he would be of us," Emily says with some sadness in her voice. I know we both would've wanted our dad to walk us down the isle on our wedding day and when she mentions dad liking Justin I can see the sadness on her face.

I look in the rearview mirror at my girl sleeping peacefully. I smile happily to myself. "I think he would've liked Santana."

"Except for the hurt she caused you," I give Emily a look, "but he would've loved to know how much she's willing to protect you and love you. So things are going strong between you two?"

"Em, we talked last week and when you asked that same question my answer is still going to be the same as it was last week. Yes, we're very strong and I'm incredibly happy," I say smiling at my sister's concern. She only questions because she cares.

We continue driving. I drive for about four hours before I start getting hungry. San is still passed out in the back. Damn my girl can sleep. I pull off an exit to a McDonalds just to grab something quick. It's about ten in the morning and we still have six hours to go. Emily goes inside while I attempt to wake up Santana. I pull her headphones out of her ears.

"Hey baby," I softly whisper.

She groans in response. She's adorable when she's just waking up from a long sleep. "Come on baby I know you're hungry."

"Food?" she mumbles.

"Yeah just a little McDonalds." Santana's eyes begin to flutter as she stirs from her slumber. I link my arm with hers once she's out of the car and drag her towards the entrance. We get our food and get back into the car this time Em's driving and I'm in the passenger's seat. My baby goes right back to sleep once she inhales her bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit.

"God she can sleep," Emily jokes.

"Yeah. She's been tired lately. There are a few classes she has borderline A's and she has been staying up late studying. Plus she has been coming over late at night to have dinner with me in between my rehearsing otherwise we'd never see each other except at school."

"That's sweet."

"Okay well I'm going to climb into the back and get some sleep," I say while unbuckling my seatbelt. I gracefully get into the backseat.

"I see you've had a lot of practice getting into the backseat," Emily points out. I just flick her off. When I get into the back I nudge San a little to get her to move her head. As if she knows what I'm trying to do she lifts her body up allowing me to lie down and her to lie on top of me. Instantly, she's back to sleep and I chuckle a little at her cuteness. Once I'm settle in sleep overtakes my body.

**Santana's POV**

Okay how did Brittany end up under me in the backseat? I swear she was sitting in the front when we got back into the car. I mean don't get me wrong I am not complaining, just a little confused. I snuggle a little more into her and I instantly feel her grip tighten around my body. After minutes, though, that grip loosens and I can tell she's into a deep sleep. I take off my headphones and sit up out of Brit's arms, as much as that pains me. I stretch a little.

"Oh my God it's awake," Emily jokes. I flick her off. "Why does everyone keep doing that?"

"Probably because you're a smart ass," I retort as I climb my way into the front seat without a problem.

"Jesus I think you and my sister need some time apart. You both are way too good at getting into the front and backseat," Emily says.

"What can I say? We've had a lot of practice," I say with a smirk on my face.

"Okay so did not need that mental image," Emily says as she shudders trying to shake out the mental image that just popped into her head.

"Are you tired? Do you want me to drive?" I offer.

"No. We're only four hours away. I'm good now," Emily says. Crap I slept for a really long time. If I didn't have so much work that was due today that I had to make up I wouldn't be this tired. I made sure to have all my assignments turned in before leaving. It was part of the agreement my parents made me so I could go to New York. All assignments, quizzes, and tests had to be made up before leaving. I had 4 fucking quizzes, 2 huge tests, and at least 2 assignments due in every class. Most of those assignments were three page papers I had to write. So to say I have barely gotten any sleep in the last week is an understatement.

"How have you been Santana?" Emily asks pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Not bad just really busy. How about you? How's college?" I ask. I've known Emily as long as I've known Brittany. She's kind of like a big sister to me too. Sure we don't talk as much, but when we do talk it's sisterly talk.

"It's going really well. I made Dean's List last semester and probably will next semester," Emily gloats, but not the smug kind of gloating. Emily works really hard for everything she has. She was valedictorian of her high school class and got a full academic ride to college.

"That's great Em. You've really earned it," I say.

"So where are you looking at going to school?

"I really want to go to Columbia," I answer truthfully. I've always wanted to go there, but I haven't completely accepted because of Brittany. Even though I told Brittany I wouldn't, I'm waiting on this audition. As long as I'm close to her I'll be happy anywhere.

"Did you get accepted?"

"Yeah."

"San, that's awesome. You should totally go it's such a good school. I almost went there, but they didn't offer enough money," Emily says. Money is a huge issue in their family with a single mom. Brittany hasn't said anything, but I know she's worried how she's going to be able to afford Juilliard.

"Yeah, they offered me a partial scholarship. I applied for another and if I get it I won't have to take out student loans."

"Have you let them know you're attending?"

"Not really," I mumble out.

I thought she didn't hear me, but she did. "You're waiting on Brit." It wasn't a question, but a very true statement. I just nod my head.

"You know she doesn't want that," Emily says.

"I know. Listen I've sent a deposit check to both UCLA and Columbia. UCLA is her back up plan so if Juilliard doesn't pan out then we'll go to UCLA. I'll be happy anywhere with her," I say with such conviction I think I scared Emily a little.

"Well here I was going to give you the 'don't hurt my sister or I'll cut you' speech, but after that I guess I really can't," Emily says smiling at me.

"Listen I told you months ago that I would never hurt her again and I'll forever keep that promise," I say. See when Britts and I got back together Emily called me one night and gave me a little heart to heart. Pretty much that heart to heart was 'break her heart I'll break your neck.' I promised Em that I would never hurt her like I did last year. It hurt me too much and I can never go through that pain again.

Emily and I spend the next few hours casually talking and listening to music. As I see the New York City skyline I decide that it's a good time to wake Brittany up. I climb easily into the backseat.

"Oh god you're going to be all cute waking her up aren't you?" Emily asks with dread and humor in her voice.

"Oh yeah!"

I lay back down on my girl and nuzzle my nose into her neck. When I nudge her and she doesn't wake I start placing kisses on her neck and move up her jaw line.

"Hey baby, wake up we're here," I whisper into her ear. She groans a little causing me to giggle.

"Did you just giggle?" Emily asks.

"Keep driving and allow me to wake up my girl like I love to," I say.

"Hey Brit, we're in New York," I whisper once again and kiss her neck. Britt's eyes begin to flutter open and she opens her eyes slowly. When she sees me she smiles at me and I smile back to her.

"Hi," she says.

"Hey," I whisper and then lean up to kiss her on the lips. It's a nice, sweet kiss.

"Okay seriously you can't do this the whole weekend. I might throw up from all the cuteness," Emily interrupts our moment.

"Shut up, Em. I know for a fact how you act around you're boyfriend. I've witnessed your cuteness," Brittany says sitting up.

She takes a look outside and her face begins to light up realizing that we're finally here. 

**Please R&R it's most appreciative **


	17. Jar of Hearts

**A/N: **So I don't know if it was the Glee season finale with the lack of Brittana action or listening to all of season 2's music, but I've been inspired lately. That means two updates within 24 hours of each other. Yes I am proud lol. Thanks for all the reviews. They keep my writing.

Anyways, the next chapter. **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Seventeen

**Brittany's POV**

We park the car and check into the hotel. We were lucky to get a hotel that was only a few blocks from the audition theater. To save money, we got one room with two queen-sized beds.

"Okay obviously you two are sharing a bed, but seriously no funny business," Emily warns us.

I laugh a little. "Em, like we would do anything with you in the room," Santana says.

"Yeah, besides Santana's a screamer. She couldn't be quiet even if she wanted to," I say jokingly earning a blush and glare from my girlfriend.

My sister covers her ears. "Oh God I so did not need to hear that."

I laugh at their reactions. "Okay. So we have about three hours to explore and get dinner before we need to get ready for bed. I have to be in bed and sleeping by nine o'clock."

"Jeez since when did you become a little diva?" Emily asks.

"Since I have to be up at six and be at the theater at seven for these auditions," I say matter-of-factly.

"And what if San and I want to see New York at night?" Emily says.

"Then by all means go out just don't wake me when you come back," I say, but I know Santana isn't going to go out without me. "And besides auditions are all day Saturday, we can go out Saturday night."

"I like that plan," Santana speaks up.

"Of course you would," Emily snickers. She knows I have my girl whipped. San and I have just learned to accept that fact, meaning she's totally okay with it because I'm extremely generous to her when I get my way if you check my drift.

After deciding on some places to go we leave the hotel. First, we go to the Empire State building and climb to the top. We walk through Central Park and Time Square. Not once did Santana let go of my hand. Sure we're out at school, but she's not really one to go too PDA. There's the occasional peck on the lips before class and some light hand holding, always pinky holding since it's our thing. But nothing like here in New York and I know it's because she's more comfortable here. I mean some people have given us looks, but not many. Actually no one is really noticing us and it makes me feel like we belong here. This is the place Santana and I belong. Now just for the tough part, getting here.

Towards the end of the day we sit down and eat at this nice restaurant. There I, of course, carb up on pasta, not too much. We take a leisurely stroll back to the hotel. Santana and I tried to take a shower together, but Emily was having none of it. I swear we weren't going to do anything we just wanted to be together. It's too weird and awkward to have sex with my sister in the room. After showering I hop into bed and snuggle under the covers. I'm half asleep when I feel the bed dip. I roll over, place a kiss on her cheek, and spoon with San. You wouldn't think this, but I am the big spoon in the relationship. That could be because I a little taller, but whatever. Sleep overtakes my body quickly and peacefully.

The alarm goes off at six. I roll over and turn it off then snuggle back into Santana. I hear her groan when it went off.

"So early," she mumbles. I'm a little shocked she's actually somewhat awake. Usually it takes more to wake her ass up.

"I know," I whisper.

I hear her sigh and roll over so we're face to face. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just really nervous. I think the only reason I slept last night was because you were here." I always sleep better when Santana stays over.

"You're going to blow them away baby. Trust me, I've got a gut feeling about this," she reassures me and it calms me some.

I get up and get dressed. We go to the restaurant in the hotel for breakfast, since it's included. Afterwards we walk to the theater. I go and check in while Emily and Santana get coffee. Emily is a Starbucks whore and can't survive a morning without her frappuccino. The others auditioning are stretching. Most of us put on our headphones and stretch or practice some moves. I like to listen to the music I'm performing to and envision my dance. Of course I stretch and everything, but for me to really perform with greatness I need to be in the moment. I'm number twelve in the auditions and as my number approaches my nerves begin to increase anxiously.

The dancers are kept in a separate room from the judges and family so Em and San can't be with me. However, I've gotten about twenty texts from Santana to stay calm. She knows me well to know I'm freaking out. I've gotten a few other texts this morning. Quinn, Courtney, and my mom have all sent me texts wishing me luck and to let them know how things go. Even Kurt sent me a text wishing me luck. When Santana declared her love for me in front of everyone, Kurt and I have been hanging out more and more. It's going to shock you even more to know that Santana and Kurt are practically best friends. Scary, I know.

"Number twelve you're up next," man comes into the room and says.

Oh shit I'm up!

**Santana's POV**

I begin to pace while waiting for Brittany's return.

"Jesus San could you stop. You're making things worse with the pacing and fidgeting," Emily says.

"Okay we can't keep doing this," I say. Emily just gives me a confused look, so I sit down next to her and whisper. "We need to sneak in there."

"Oh I knew I kept you around for a reason," Emily says. "Okay let's act like we're looking for the bathroom."

"Sweet. I like your thinking." We can sometimes be on the same page. We casually stand up and act like we're looking for the bathroom. Luckily, the bathroom is through the same doors that Brittany went through for the audition. As we begin walking down the halls we can hear music. Naturally, we follow the music and find a set of doors with the words "AUDITIONS" written on it. Jack pot! Carefully and quietly, we open the doors. Crouching down we sneak into the darkly lit room, seriously they made this too easy to sneak into, and sit down in seat. We're practically on the floor so no one can see us.

"That was too easy," Emily points out.

"Listen, I think it's the universe telling us that we need to see this audition," I point out.

"True. What number is she?"

"Twelve."

There are three judges, two men and a woman. I can't see their faces from this distance.

"Number twelve," one of them calls out. Oh shit that's Brit. Emily starts tugging at my arm. She's just as nervous as I am.

"What song is she doing?" she asks.

"I have no idea. She wouldn't let me see the dance or hear the music. She always made me text her before coming over. She was really nervous," I say as I see my baby walk into the center of the stage.

"Hi," she greets the judges in her bubbly way. "I'm Brittany Pierce."

"Hello, Brittany. Welcome!" one judge nicely greets. "What type of piece will you be performing for us today?"

"I will be dancing a contemporary piece," she answers.

"Great," another judge says nicely. "Whenever you're ready."

Brittany gets into place then nods to show she's ready. A piano plays softly through the auditorium. It takes me a second, but then I realize that she's dancing to "Jar of Hearts." Wonder why she picked a break up song? But my thoughts are immediately distracted as I watch her dance and I'm speechless. She's so beautiful and she's dancing with so much passion. I can see and feel everything through her motions. She's expressing sadness and emotion, but doing it with such grace that the words I'm using to describe it aren't enough. The music stops and it takes Brittany a small moment to catch her breath and regain some composure after an emotionally draining song.

"That was wonderful, Brittany," the woman says. "How long have you been dancing for?"

"Since I was four years old," Brit answers. That's not completely true. I think she's been dancing since she could walk, but she really can't tell the judges that can she? It wouldn't be believable.

"One hundreds of applicants go through these auditions. What makes you different? Why should we accept you out of everyone else?" the man says. It's not a mean question.

"I love dancing and I know I'm a good dancer," she says with confidence, which surprises me. She's so bold to tell these judges that while I would be shaking like a leave. It makes me admire her so much more. "But I don't want to be just a good dancer. I want to be great. I have so much potential to grow and I know by going to this school I can reach my fullest potential. I can become that great dancer that I have imagined myself becoming since I was four years old. For me dancing isn't a hobby or something I'm just good at. It's a way of life. I can't imagine myself doing anything else."

The judges look at one another before the woman speaks. "Thank you Brittany. You will be hearing from us in a couple of weeks."

"Thank you." Brittany walks off the stage. Once we see the clearing Emily and I sneak back out. We're walking down the hallway when Emily looks at me. "San are you crying?"

I hadn't noticed the tears before, but when I lift my hand to my cheek I feel the wetness on my cheek. I had been crying.

"I hadn't noticed. That was just so beautiful," I say almost disbelievingly.

"I know. I know my sister was talented, but that was just…well there aren't any words to describe that," Emily says while handing me a tissue.

"This school would have to crazy to not accept her," I say.

"I agree."

We go back to the "family waiting area." We're only there for a few minutes before Brittany joins us.

"Well how was it?" I ask as she makes her way into my arms.

"I think it went well," she says and pulls back. She looks me in the eyes and her smile changes into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes are red. Have you been crying?" she asks. "What happened?"

"Let's go outside," I say because I'm not honestly going to lie to her, but I don't want to admit in front of anyone that I snuck in to watch her.

We head outside. "Okay spill," she says immediately.

"Well baby. Em and I snuck into the auditorium," I say not making eye contact with her.

"What?" she exclaims. "That means you saw my performance." I nod my head. "Well what did you think?"

"Oh Brit it was beautiful. You were beautiful. That's why I was crying I was just so overtaken with your performance that it brought me to tears. Baby, that's the best I've ever seen you dance," I say.

"Really?" she asks.

"Definitely. I loved it."

"Seriously baby sis you did an amazing job. They would be crazy not to accept you," Emily says.

"Thanks. So you're not mad at the song choice?" she asks me nervously.

"No. I know why you picked it. You were going for emotion and that song is filled with emotion. I loved it."

Brittany throws her arms around my neck and kisses me on the lips. We get a little carried away as our innocent kiss becomes passionate in mere seconds. It's not until Emily clears her throat that we pull away. We get lunch and Brittany tells us the expressions on the judges' faces since we couldn't see them. She seems hopeful and honestly she should be she was amazing. After lunch, Brittany takes a short nap and then we head out for a little celebration. You would think she would be tired, but that night Brittany wants to go out and dance to celebrate. And who am I to ignore my girlfriend's wishes. Unfortunately, the next morning we head home. Goodbye New York, I know I'll be seeing you soon again.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	18. When Everything's Perfect Tragedy Strike

**A/N:** Hey everyone, update time! I'm going to apologize now for any grammar mistakes because I only skimmed this chapter after writing it. Thanks for all the reviews. I loved them. Anyways, **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Eighteen

**Santana's POV**

Two days ago I received a boatload of money from Columbia. They're pretty much paying for my education. I was more than happy when I got it, but now I'm feeling a little guilty because I haven't told Brittany or immediately accepted the money. Columbia is my dream and Brit would be pissed to know that I haven't given them my answer because I'm waiting for her to hear from Juilliard. Yes, I know I promised I wouldn't put my dreams on hold, but waiting a little while isn't completely putting my dreams on hold it's just waiting.

"Hey Santana," Kurt greets me while taking a seat across from me in the library. It's our free period and we usually spend it in the library gossiping. This newfound friendship with Kurt has been really good especially for me. I really needed someone like him.

"What do you have there?" he asks referring to the paper I'm holding. I hand him the letter. I watch as his face changes from serious to happy in mere seconds. "Oh my God this is fantastic."

"I know. It's everything that I've wanted," I say not sounding as thrilled as I should.

"Okay then why do I seem more happy than you? What did Brittany say?" Kurt asks. I look up at him giving him my 'she doesn't know look.' "She doesn't know? Oh she's is going to kill you."

Kurt knows almost every detail of our relationship. He even knows some very private things because Brit still has word vomit. "I know, okay. I was going to wait until she heard from Juilliard next week before bringing it up."

"You know that this is going to turn into a fight, right?" Kurt asks, but we both know the answer so I just nod. "I don't see why you just don't tell her."

"Because she's going to want me to commit to Columbia right away."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Kurt why are you even asking that when you know that all I want is a future with Brittany," I snap a little. Honestly, I've said these words so many times to Kurt and Quinn that it's getting a little old and repetitive.

"Listen to me Santana, tell her before she accidentally finds out. These things always have a tendency to rear their ugly heads," Kurt says and soon our free period is over.

He has a point though. Sooner or later Brittany is going to find out and she's going to be pissed when she finds out that I didn't tell her sooner. After school, Brit and I go to my house to do homework. We're in my room I'm lying on my bed doing my homework while Brit's at my desk. Brit's put on a random playlist, we always do our homework to music. It helps me think.

"Hey babe, do you have the notes from chem today?" Brit asks.

"Yeah, they're in my bag," I say without looking up. "Why don't you have them?"

"I had a doctor's appointment during that period," she says and I don't remember her mentioning it.

"Is everything okay?" I ask now looking up.

"Yeah it was a regular check up," she says giving me a smile that reassured me. I go back to my homework while she digs through my bag. Let me just say this, Calculus is a bitch. Don't get me wrong I'm a genius at math, but when you're almost a month away from graduating senioritis kicks in full force.

"God I'm so over this homework," I say throwing my pencil down and look up to see Brit holding a piece of paper. I know exactly what paper it is. She hasn't looked at me yet she's focused on reading that paper.

"Babe," she squeals when she's finished. "This is so great!"

"Thanks," I say still in panic mode a little.

"When did you get this?" she asks.

"About three days ago," I tell her.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" she asks then looks up at me again. I know she can read it all over my face. "Santana Lopez?" Oh shit the full name.

"Well I was going to tell you, but…" before I finish that sentence she's interrupted me.

"But you haven't told them anything," Brit finishes and I just nod. "Babe this is your dream and they're paying a shit load for you to attend. This is such a great opportunity for you."

"But what about you?" I whisper and I thought she didn't hear me, but she's standing up and walking over to me. I sit up and Brit sits down next me.

She takes my hand in hers and let's out a deep sigh. "We've been over this. I don't want you to put off any plans for me. Columbia is your dream. I want you to go."

"And what if I told you my dream is a future with you?" I look into her eyes. Even though she's not saying it I can see it in her eyes. She wants a future with me just as bad as I want one with her.

"Listen to me Santana. We have our whole lives to have a future together, but we only get a few chances to make our dreams come true. This is what you want and I won't stand in the way. Now I'm going to go home and let you think about this, okay? I'll see you tomorrow at school. I love you," she says and places a chaste kiss on my lips then walks out the door.

**Brittany's POV**

I don't go home right away. I'm a little pissed at Santana, so I go to Kurt's. I ring the doorbell and Mr. Hummel answers the door.

"Hey Brittany," Mr. Hummel greets.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel. Is Kurt home?" I ask. I probably should have called first.

"Yeah he's upstairs in his room. Go on up," Mr. Hummel steps aside to allow me inside the house. I go straight to Kurt's room. I knock on the door and wait for him.

"Come in," Kurt says.

I open the door and see Kurt at his desk working and Blaine sitting on a chair in the corner.

"Hey guys," I say entering the room and close the door behind me.

"Hey Brittany. Is everything okay?" Kurt asks a little surprised to see me.

I flop down on the bed. "No." I see Kurt give Blaine a look.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kurt asks pulling his chair close to the bed.

"It's Santana," I say.

"I should've known. What has she done now?" Kurt asks.

"She got a nice scholarship from Columbia and still hasn't told them she's going. I'm more pissed that she got this news like three days ago and I found out because I found the letter in her backpack."

"What did she say?" Blaine asks. Blaine knows almost as much about my relationship with Santana as Kurt. Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and I do a lot of double dating or hang out a lot. We're all so comfortable with each other.

"I gave her the speech about not putting her dreams on hold for me and she said that a future with me is her dream. I told her I wouldn't stand in her way and then I left," I explain.

"Wait you didn't break up with her did you?" Blaine freaks out momentarily.

"God know. I left her to think about what I said. I told her that I loved her and I'll see her tomorrow then I left."

"You should've have said that part first. You had me scared for a moment," Blaine says. I give Kurt a knowing look. Kurt knows I would've never broken up with Santana over this. I'm just making sure she doesn't regret me in the future because I held her back.

"Brittany I know she should've told you, but aren't you being a little bit of a hypocrite?" Kurt asks and I know where he's going. "I mean you went away for a summer to change for her."

"Okay I changed for me and yes it started out being about Santana, but it helped my life so much more than to just get her," I tell Kurt and I can see that Blaine is really confused.

"Still you're telling her to practically not picture a future with you when we all know that you want a future with her just as much as she wants one with you. Girl, get serious you already know when you're going to propose to her."

I love Kurt, but I also hate talking to him sometime because he's always right. Damn gay guys.

"Oh really do tell," Blaine says deciding to jump in. I appreciate that he didn't ask about the summer thing. Kurt and my family are the only ones who know the truth about my summer in England. I plan on keeping it that way.

"I want to propose a few years after San has been out of college and working for a big law firm. I figure by then we'll both have saved some money and I'll have made some type of career for myself, whether it just be starting out."

"That's sweet," Blaine comments.

"Brit you need to loosen up on Santana. You both want a future together and no matter where you end up going you're going to go to college together. I mean you should be happy that she wants to go with you after everything you two have been through to get to this point." Damn it I hate when Kurt makes a good point. I sit for a few seconds thinking about what he said. He's right, last year I would've killed for San to act like this with me. I'm getting exactly what I want.

"Thanks Kurt. I always see things better after talking to you," I say hugging Kurt. I tell the boys goodbye then go home for dinner.

**Santana's POV**

I've been thinking a lot since Brit left. On some level she's right, I need to follow my dreams and I really want Columbia. My parents and I are seated around the dinner table having a good Lopez family meal.

"Mom, dad, I have made my decision about college," I say and they both look at me in anticipation.

"And?" my father edges on. I know he's anxious.

"I want to go to Columbia," I tell them and I see the excitement on their faces. My mom stands up and gives me a huge hug. My dad gives me a hug and both tell me how proud they are of me. That night I fill out the paper work and I send Brit a quick text telling her to pick me up early before school. I'm going to surprise her and we're going to mail this in together.

Brit picks me up thirty minutes before school starts in the morning. I get into the car and give her a quick kiss.

"So not that I don't love giving you a ride, but I thought we were just going to meet up at school?" Brit asks.

"Yeah well I wanted you to be with me when I mail this." I hold up the address envelop to Columbia.

"And your decision?" she asks nervously.

"I'm going to Columbia in the fall." Brit squeals and pulls me into a tight hug then into a passionate kiss.

I chuckle when her smile doesn't disappear and she squeals again. "Okay let's mail this before we're late."

We stop by the post office. I stamp the letter and together we put it in the mail.

I don't if it's possible, but since I mailed that letter Britz and I have been happier. I have been less stressed and she's been all over me for the last week. She sent me a text saying she is coming over later tonight. I thought it was random since she never comes over on a school night, but I'm obviously not one to deny her especially when these late night visits usually end in sex. I'm in my room doing some homework when there's a knock on my door.

"Come in." I think it's Brittany, but then my mom comes in and instantly I know something's wrong. It's in her movements and written all over her face.

"Santana," she says and hearing her voice confirms my suspicions.

"What's wrong?"

"Santana, sweetie, there's been an accident. Brittany was in a car crash," my mom says and my heart stops.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	19. A Parent's Question

**A/N: **Okay everyone chill I would never kill off Brittany, I think I would cry and hate myself. There was a reason for this chapter and putting Brittany in the hospital, so just keep reading further down and you'll find out.

Thanks for all the reviews. They inspired me to write this quicker so I wouldn't leave anyone in suspense for too long. Anyways here's the new chapter. **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Nineteen

**Santana's POV**

_"Santana, sweetie, there's been an accident. Brittany was in a car crash," my mom says and my heart stops._

Time stood still. I can see my mom's lips moving, but I can't hear the words coming from her mouth. All I can hear is my heart thumping, slowly at first then speeding up quickly.

"Santana, did you hear me? Santana," my mom's voice rises to get my attention.

Then reality snaps into place and I begin to panic. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Your father called and she's at the hospital. They just rushed her into surgery." When mom says she's at the hospital, I grab my keys and head for the door. But a force stops me from moving further. My mom's holding me back.

"I'm driving." I hand her the keys and we take off towards the hospital. We live ten miles from the hospital, but it feels like we're driving for hours. The car ride is silent. I stare out the window searching for the hospital. Every thought is passing through my head and of course it's every worse thing you can imagine. I mean what if she's dead. I can't live without her; I can barely breathe when she's not around me. Everything about my life involves her. My future is Brittany.

"Who was driving?" I finally ask, as I know we're coming close to the hospital.

"Her mom."

"Oh god. Is her mom okay?" It would kill Brittany if she lost another parent. I know when her dad died she was broken for weeks. Brittany is usually such a bubbly person, but when her dad died she was so depressed. It broke my heart and I couldn't bare to see her go through that again.

"Your father said she just had a concussion and a few cuts and bruises, but she's fine." Oh thank God, but now I need to know if Brittany's all right. We finally get to the hospital and before mom even stops the car I'm flying out of the car and into the hospital. I run to the E.R.'s front desk.

"I'm here about Brittany Pierce," I say to the nurse.

"Are you family?" she asks.

"She's my gi…" I almost say girlfriend until I remember that I'm at the place where my dad works. "I'm her best friend. She was in a car accident."

"I can't release any information unless you're family," the nurse says and I'm about to cut a bitch. I look around the waiting room to see if her mom is there, but I don't see her.

"Well I don't see her mom here, but she was also in the accident. Please, just tell me she's okay. Can't you give me that?" I beg trying to keep myself from yelling.

"I'm sorry it's policy that we only release information to immediate family members," the nurse repeats herself.

"Bitch, listen up! All I'm asking is for you to do your job and check if she's still in surgery! I'm not asking you to do the damn surgery!" I yell at the nurse. She's going to regret the day she met me.

"Miss if you don't calm down I will call security." This woman thinks she can threaten me.

"You know come out from behind that desk so we can really talk about this," I threaten back.

"Santana!" I hear my father's booming voice and turn around to see him giving me a stern look. "Do not threaten one of the nurses. I'm sorry Nurse Robinson."

"It's quite alright Dr. Lopez. I was just informing this young lady on hospital policy," the nurse says as if she's got one over me.

"Dad, this bitch won't tell me about Brittany," I say looking at my father.

"Santana, do not use that language. Now apologize," dad tells me and I almost tell him to stuff it.

"I'm sorry," I mumble to the woman and she nods with a smug smile.

"Now Nurse Robinson any information on Brittany Pierce is to not only be reported to me and the girl's mother, but also to Santana." Now that wiped the smug look on her face and put it on mine. That's right bitch my dad's above your ass. Don't mess with a Lopez.

"Santana come with me." Dad takes me over to the waiting room to sit down. "She's still in surgery. I just checked on her and the doctors are still operating."

"What happened, dad?" I ask.

"A drunk driver ran a red light and crashed his truck into the side of the Pierce's car. The truck hit Brittany's side. She has a couple of cracked ribs, dislocated right shoulder, and a concussion. There was some internal bleeding, but they've managed to stop it."

I take in all the information. "I'll keep you updated as much as possible, but I have to get back to work. I'll come check on you in a little while, okay?"

"Okay. Wait did anyone call Emily, her sister?" I ask because I really don't want to make that phone call.

"Mrs. Pierce already called her. They're keeping Mrs. Pierce overnight for observation," dad says then leaves just as mom walks in and sits down next to me.

Okay, dislocated shoulder and cracked ribs that's not horrible. She's still alive that's the important thing. My mom puts her arm around me and pulls me close to her. That's when everything settles and I break down into tears. I cry into my mom's shoulder.

"I can't lose her mama," I sob out into her shirt. She's rubbing her hand through my hair and making shhing sounds.

"I know, sweetie. Right now all we can do is pray."

That sets me off. "Pray? If there were a God he wouldn't be stupid enough to take away the nicest, sweetest, most caring girl in the world. He wouldn't let shit like this happen."

"Santana don't speak like that. This was an accident no one has control over it," my mom says trying to calm me, but it just makes me angrier.

I lean back in my chair and whisper, "Don't talk to me about God." She quickly drops the subject.

I'm angry and waiting is doing nothing for me. It's making me jittery and the anger is just sitting there. I want to find the drunk drive and beat him up for doing this, for being so stupid and driving while intoxicated. I decide I can't sit any longer. I need to move around even if it's just to walk out the door and walk right back in. My dad's been working here since before I can remember so I've been here a few times and know my way around the place okay. I tell my mom I'm going to walk around for a bit, but to call me if there's a change. Even if it's the smallest detail she's suppose to call. I decide to call Kurt and Quinn to let them know. They love Brittany almost as much as I do so they'll want to know.

Both wanted to come to the hospital and be with me, but it's the middle of the night and we have school tomorrow so I tell them I'll be fine. I promise to keep them updated. I mindlessly walk through the hallways. This is possibly the worst thing to have happened to me. I mean this is Brittany. She doesn't deserve any of this; neither does her mom or her family. As I'm walking through some wing of the hospital I notice two cops hanging outside of someone's room.

They walk into the room and I get closer to hear just because I'm a little nosey. "Excuse me sir. We need to talk to you about the accident you were involved in tonight."

"Okay," the man stutters.

"Sir, the police on the accident sight performed a breath test and you were well above the legal limit. You also endangered the lives of a woman and her teenage daughter. Do you understand what we're saying?" one officer explained.

Holy shit this was the man that hit Brit's car. I charge into the room. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" I start yelling at the man. "You hurt my Brittany!"

"Ma'am you need to calm down," one officer grabs a hold of me and pushes me outside.

"I hope you're charging that bastard," I yell at the officer.

"Santana!" I turn around and there's Emily and some guy and my mom looking at me.

"I'm so sorry officer. Her friend was in that car you can understand why she's upset," my mom explains as she steps between the officer and me.

"It's understandable," the officer says and walks back into the room as mom drags me down the hallway.

"Santana we understand you're upset, but you can't act like this in a hospital," mom says.

"Why the hell not? None of us would be here if that dumbass hadn't decided to get behind the wheel drunk!" I'm so heated right now that I might punch someone.

"Santana," I hear someone whisper behind me and turn around to see Emily. Her eyes are red and I can see the tear marks down her cheeks. It takes one look into her eyes, so much like Brittany's, and I'm in her arms crying again. She starts crying too. Mom and the random guy, who I'm guessing is Em's boyfriend, leave us alone.

"I want to hurt him," I mumble into Emily's shirt.

"Me too," she mumbles into my shoulder. We stay like this for a few minutes before letting go and go back to the waiting room. Mrs. Pierce gave Emily strict instructions to wait for the doctors' news on Brittany. Two hours go by when a doctor finally approaches us.

"How is she?" I immediately ask when the doctor introduces himself as Brittany's doctor.

"She's out of surgery. We reset the shoulder and stopped the bleeding. She has some cracked ribs and some cuts and bruises over her face and body," the doctor explains.

"But she's okay? We can see her?" I ask. I need to see for myself that she's okay.

"I need to warn you. During the surgery Brittany's heart stopped for three minutes. We don't know if that caused any brain damages and we can't really tell until she wakes up, which might be a few days. But right now she has full brain function and is alive," the doctor says giving us some hope, but the whole brain damage thing scares the shit out of me.

"So can we see her?" Emily asks.

"Yes, but immediate family only," he says.

Emily starts following the doctor, but I stay behind.

"Santana you are family come on," she says noticing my hesitation. We follow the doctor to Brittany's room. He warns us that she looks a little rough and that's to be expected.

We walk into the room and I feel my breath catching in my throat. I gasp a little from the sight in front of me. Brittany lies in bed with a sling over her arm. She has bandages on her arms possibly covering some of the cuts. There are purple blotches on her arms and neck. Her face is a little swollen and there's a fresh cut that lies above her right eyebrow. Emily takes a seat on one side of Brittany and I take a seat on the other. I lean down and place a kiss on her forehead and whisper I love you into her ear. I want to hold her hand, but she looks so fragile right now that I'm scared to touch her.

**No One's POV**

Dr. Lopez looks into the Brittany's room watching his daughter. Mrs. Lopez walks up to her husband and both look into the room. They stand there in silence watching their daughter.

"Santana really cares about that girl doesn't she?" Dr. Lopez quietly asks breaking the silence.

"Yes she does," Mrs. Lopez answers never taking her eyes off her daughter.

"They're in love, aren't they?" Dr. Lopez asks.

And this time Mrs. Lopez looks up at her husband and into his eyes. She's known this man for twenty-five years. She can read him like a book and right now his eyes are telling her he's asking as parent, not as a judgmental person. So she simply looks at him and nods her head, "They're very much in love." Then she returns her gaze to Santana and her girlfriend.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	20. Surprises All Around

**A/N:** Okay this is kind of a short chapter so I apologize now, but will make up for it with another update very soon. I'll apologize now for the grammar mistakes. I only skimmed this chapter. This story is probably going to last a few more chapters before I end it.

Thanks for all the reviews I absolutely love them. So for now **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Twenty

**Santana's POV**

I open my locker ten minutes before class starts.

"San, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be chained to Brit's bedside," Quinn says when she approaches my locker.

"My dad forced me to come," I say shutting my locker. "This isn't fair. I can't focus knowing Brit's not awake yet."

Quinn pulls me into a hug. "I know, San. She's going to be okay. She wouldn't leave you."

"Thanks, Q," I say pulling out of the hug.

Kurt spots me from down the hall. He immediately walks up to me giving me a hug. "How are you?"

"I'll be better when she wakes up." They don't know about the possible brain damage. I don't want to worry them until we know for sure.

Luckily, I have all my classes with either Quinn or Kurt. It's torture going through each class. They feel like they'll never end; I can't pay attention. I'm either mindlessly drawing or checking my phone for messages. Emily promised to text or call if there's any change. The teachers know I'm not playing attention and they're well aware what happened to Brit, so they don't call me out on my lack of attention. How can anyone expect me to pay attention when my baby's all banged up and in the hospital?

At lunch I text Emily and she says Brittany's condition hasn't changed. I'm so happy when the last bell rings, but then I quickly remember I have glee club after school. Nationals are the weekend before graduation, which is three weeks away. Now we're down a member and the best dancer. We sit down in our seats in the choir room. I take a seat in the back and Quinn and Kurt take a seat on each side of me. The room is abnormally quiet today and for good reason. Some look at me, others don't dare to chance a look in my direction. Mr. Shue enters the room.

"I'm sure everyone has heard about Brittany," Mr. Shue starts. If this speech goes the way I think it will I won't last long in this room. His speeches are sometimes unnecessary. "Santana, I'm so sorry. If there's anything you or Brittany's family needs please don't hesitate to ask."

"Would anyone like to say to say anything?" Mr. Shue asks the group.

At the mention of Brit's name Kurt had grabbed my hand and squeezed it for comfort. I just don't understand why we need to keep talking about this? The more time we talk the more time I'm wasting sitting here instead of being by Brit's side. Everyone looks around the room and at me before shaking his or her head.

Mercedes looks at me and says," Santana, we all love Brittany so we're here for you girl."

"Thanks," I tell her. During glee I notice one person who has stayed quiet and avoided all eye contact with me, Artie. I shouldn't be surprised; since Brit and I got together she kind of stopped talking to him. He hates the fact that she's mine.

After glee, Quinn, Kurt, and I go to the hospital; Brittany's in a different room than this morning. Emily and her boyfriend, Justin, are sitting by Brit's side.

"Hey Emily, I brought some visitors," I tell her entering the room followed by Quinn and Kurt. "Em, you remember Quinn and this is our friend Kurt."

"It's nice to see you Quinn and nice to meet you Kurt. Brit's told me a lot about you," Emily sweetly says. "This is my boyfriend, Justin."

The only reason both Justin and Emily can be here is because they just finished finals. They had earlier finals, so I know that's why Justin's able to stay. Emily would be here no matter what.

"Hi," everyone says exchanging pleasantries.

"San, we're going to go check on mom. We'll be back in a little bit," Em says.

I make my way to Brit. "Okay." I kiss Brit's temple and whisper, "Hey baby." I know she can hear me. I sit down on her left side while Quinn and Kurt sit on the other side.

"Can she hear us?" Quinn asks.

"The doctors say she has brain activity so I would guess so," I answer as I take Brit's hand and interlock our fingers.

"Hey, Brittany. It's Quinn and Kurt."

"Hey Brit," Kurt says.

Things start getting a little awkward, but Kurt swoops in to save the day. He starts talking about the school day with us as if Brittany's awake. They stay for about an hour then leave. I repeat the same routine as before, stay the night then go to school in the morning. It's day three and Brit still hasn't woken up. I'm really worried. The doctors tell me she'll wake when she wants to.

I'm telling Brit a story about Rachel and glee club today when there's a knock on the door. My mom comes into the room with Mrs. Pierce. "Hey how are you feeling?" I ask Mrs. Pierce.

"A lot better thanks for asking." Mrs. Pierce takes a seat beside her daughter.

"Santana I would like you to consider coming home tonight," mom says to me.

She can't be serious. "No."

"Please, come home, eat a home cooked meal, take a shower, and get a goodnight's sleep. You can come back before school and then again afterwards," mom tries to reason with me.

"I'm not leaving her," I tell my mom. It's ridiculous to even try to get me to go.

"Santana, I promise if there's any change you'll be my first call, but you're mother's right. You need to get a goodnight's sleep. There's nothing we can do, but wait," Mrs. Pierce says.

She's right and that's what sucks. I'm so powerless in this situation and that's what I hate the most, having no control. I think about what they say.

"You'll call if there's any change?" I ask.

"First call," Mrs. Pierce reassures.

"Fine I'll go."

I give Brit a kiss and leave with my mother. I eat a nice meal with my family, shower, and then start on my homework. I'm almost finished when there's a knock on my door. My father walks in and sits down on my bed. I turn my chair to face him. My dad and I don't have the strongest father-daughter relationship. We talk about school and glee club, sometimes, but that's it.

"Can I help you dad?" I ask trying to move this along.

"I never told you how sorry I am about Brittany," he says sincerely. "You love her a lot."

"Well yeah, she's my best friend," I tell him trying to play it down.

My father looks at me trying to study me. "How long have you been together?"

Oh shit, he knows! My heart is going a thousand miles per hour. I minus well start packing my bags.

"Seven months," I answer. There's no point in lying now, but I have almost no voice when I answer him.

"And how long have you been in love with her?" he asks. I can't tell if he's mad or not. He's showing no emotion, the Lopez poker face.

"Years," I whisper, but I know he heard me.

He sighs deeply. "Okay."

I'm in shock. "Okay?"

He looks into my eyes and I know I'm about to hear a speech like none before. These are rare moments for us. "I think there would've been a time when this would have bothered me, but since becoming a doctor and a father it doesn't. I saw how you looked at Brittany. I saw the love and happiness that girl brings you. And since your future is secure at Columbia and your happier than I've ever seen you then all I can do is be happy for you and continue to love and support you. Because Santana I do love you and I am so proud of you."

After my father's speech I'm stunned. I throw my arms around him and we hug.

"I love you, dad," I say tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I love you, too, mija." We hug for a few minutes then he kisses me on the forehead and says good night. That was a lot easier than what I've been dreading for months and years.

I had woken up too late to visit Brit. I guess I turned my alarm off so my mom ends up waking me up. She said she would've woken me earlier, but I looked so peaceful she decided to let me sleep. I get dressed and go to school. Emily texts me a few times letting me know nothing has changed. After school I go straight to the hospital, alone. When I walk into Brit's room, my baby is sitting up in bed smiling at me.

"Hi, babe," she says cheerfully.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	21. Waking Up

**A/N: **Hey everyone. So I've decided that after this chapter, I'll write the fine chapter. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and support!

**ENJOY : )**

Chapter Twenty-One

**Brittany's POV**

Everything hurts, my head, my shoulder, everything. It even hurts to breathe. Why the hell am I in so much pain? I slowly begin opening my eyes, but the light hurts and I quickly close them. I let out a moan of discomfort. I try again this time opening them almost completely. I look around and I'm in a white room that's neither my room nor Santana's. Where am I? Then I heart someone calling my name. I look over to see my mom and Emily in tears. I try to speak, but my throat is dry.

I notice a water cup by the bedside and I try pointing to it, but my arm is in a sling. I point to it with my left. My mom grabs the cup and allows me to drink from the straw. I sit up a bit then close my eyes.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We were in a car accident, honey," my mom says. "What do you remember?"

I think back to the last thing that happened. "I remember getting ice cream then getting into the car. We were at a stop light then everything's blurry."

"A drunk driver run the light and hit us," she explains.

My vision is better and I can tell I'm in a hospital bed. My room is covered in a bandage and my right is in a sling.

"What the hell happened to me?" I ask. "And how long have I been here?"

"Four days and honey the driver hit your side," my mom says and then a doctor walks in, Dr. Lopez to be exact.

"Oh good I was told you just woke up," he says smiling at me. I don't think I've ever seen him smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asks while looking at my chart.

"Like I've been run over by a truck." He chuckles at that. I can't help, but notice Santana's absence. "Where's Santana?"

"At school," he answers.

"Yeah, honey, she's been sleeping here for the last three nights and she's here immediately after school. We finally talked her into sleeping at home last night. Actually one of us needs to call her," mom says.

I ask for the time and school ends in an hour. "Don't call her. If she's here after school then no point in calling her when there's only an hour left."

"Good point plus I know she'll be here," Dr. Lopez says.

"Yeah, but she's going to murder us when she gets here," Emily says.

"Then I'll deal with her," I say. "Okay so why does my body hurt so much?"

"Well you have two cracked ribs, some cuts and bruises, and your right shoulder was dislocated," Dr. Lopez explains. "You had some internal bleeding and a concussion. Other than that you're lucky to be alive. You will heal without too many complications."

"And how long will that take?" I ask a little worried.

"Six weeks for the ribs and shoulder. You'll need physical therapy for the shoulder."

"How soon can I go back to dancing?" I ask as panic sets in.

"I don't know. Maybe in a couple weeks prior to the healing."

"So that's close to two months, possibly three?" I'm now in full panic. My heart monitor is increasing.

"Okay Brittany breathe, you don't start till September and it's only April. There's plenty of time to heal," mom reassures me.

Dr. Lopez looks confused so mom explains. "Brittany got into Juilliard a few days ago."

"Congratulations!" Dr. Lopez says. "Okay I'll give you the name of our best physical therapist, but Brittany if you try and push yourself before you're ready it could set you back for a longer recovery."

I nod understanding what he's telling me. Before Dr. Lopez leaves the room he informs me that a nurse will be by to take me for some test.

"Honey how are you?" mom asks.

"Like shit. But how are you mom?" I ask putting myself aside. She was hurt too. I don't know what I would do if our places were reversed. I've already lost one parent I don't want to lose another. I don't think I would survive.

"I'm fine honey. I've been so worried about you." I can see the tears forming.

"Mom I'm fine," I say because I might cry. "Can someone get me some food, I'm starving?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." My mom leaves the room leaving Emily alone with me.

"Why are you trying to get rid of mom?" Em asks.

"She was starting to cry and I'm too angry to cry. I'm being selfish and I felt guilty because she was in the accident, too."

"That's understandable. Now why won't you let me call Santana?"

"She'll be here soon. She shouldn't skip school for me," I say.

"Wow! Did you bump your head hard enough?" Emily asks.

Honestly, I don't know why I'm feeling so hostile. I'm just so pissed that I can't dance for almost two months and I start Juilliard in the fall. My dream is in jeopardy, it makes me hostile.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay you have a right to be angry."

"How is mom?"

"Blaming herself. I think she cried for two days straight."

"And Santana?"

"We forced her to leave your side. She found the guy who hit mom's car and went crazy. I've never seen her cry until that night. She's been so worried," Emily says.

My girl would find that bastard and go crazy. It breaks my heart to hear she's been so worried and upset. The nurse comes in and Emily leaves while I'm taken for tests. They draw blood, put me through machines, and move my arm as much as they can. I have to do breathing exercises that made my ribs hurt like hell. Finally an hour passes and on queue Santana walks into my room.

"Hi, babe," I say when she's in the room. She's shocked.

"First call!" she says angrily looking at my mom and sister.

Both mom and Em point at me. "Babe, I woke up an hour again. I've been dealing with doctors for the last hour. Now you can have my undivided attention. So stop being angry and get your cute ass over here and kiss me."

That put a smile on San's face. San walks over to my bed and passionately kisses me. Unfortunately, I can't kiss her for long because my ribs hurt. Mom and Emily take the kiss as their queue to leave the room. I motion for San to join me in the bed. I move over as much as my body will allow. She curls her body into my side and puts her head on my shoulder.

"I was so scared," San says and I can hear the worry in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but hey I'm going to be okay," I say holding her tighter.

We stay in silence for minutes. "My dad knows."

"What?" I ask shocked.

"He asked me if I was in love with you. I couldn't lie. Brit he's okay with us. He told me how proud he was of me and how much he loves me," San says.

"That's great!" I laugh and she gives me a look. "It explains why he was extremely nice to me either. He even smiled. I don't think I've ever seen him smile at me."

"He's happy for us, baby."

"Okay well I have some good news as well. Before the accident I was coming over to tell you something really important."

San sits up and looks at me. She's a little worried. "What?"

"I got into Juilliard."

A smile over takes Santana's face and she throws her arms around me, a little roughly. I wince in pain and she pulls back with tears in her eyes. "Sorry. I'm just so happy. This is the best day ever."

I laugh and wipe the tears from her eyes. "I know! We're going to New York next year!"

She kisses me passionately, again, and then settles back into my side.

**Please R&R it's most appreciative : )**


	22. The Day Has Come

**A/N: **Well everyone this is it. It's the last chapter and I just wanted to thank everyone who's read this story and for all the supportive comments made. I'm really flattered that everyone liked it. **ENJOY : )**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Graduation Day

**Santana's POV**

I never thought this day would actually come. They say high school flies by, but honestly with all my drama I feel like this day has taken an eternity to get here. I will admit that these last few weeks have flown by with Brittany's recovery and the glee club going to Nationals, which we placed first this year. Everyone was so happy and we deserved it. Brittany was supposed to stay home, but last minute she and her mom flew to New York to watch us win.

Speaking of Brittany, why the hell are we so far from each other. I never thought there were so many kids between Lopez and Pierce. She's sitting a couple rows behind me and I wish she were next to me. I was scared shitless when she was in the hospital. I drove her crazy with all my worries. I made sure she didn't do anything extraneous, so our sex life has been put on hold. I would be bummed, but since it's because I literally take her breath away when we kiss, her ribs are still very tender, so I don't feel too bummed.

Everyone is here for this day. My parents, Brit's mom, sister and boyfriend, and the rest of our families are sitting here getting ready to watch us graduate. Names are being called and students are getting their diplomas. It's finally my turn.

"Santana Lopez," is said over the loud speakers.

I hear someone whistling loudly and I know it's my girl. She can't really clap because of her arm, but I would know that whistle from anywhere. I take my diploma from Principal Figgins and turn to see Brittany smiling widely at me. I smile back and give her a wink then take my seat. When they call Brit's name I'm just as loud as she was, but her mom out does me because Mrs. Pierce is standing up clapping loudly. I see Emily pull her down into her seat, which makes me laugh.

Afterwards, I meet up with my parents and grandparents. My dad pulls me into a tight hug whispering how proud he is of me while my mom and grandmother have tears rolling down their cheeks. I take a few photos with the family while holding my diploma and wearing my cap and gown. I'm getting impatient because I want to find Brittany. I begin scanning the crowd, not paying attention to my mother. Finally, I spot my baby taking pictures with her sister. She finally has spotted me and waves me over.

"Mom I'll be right back," I say.

Right as she begins to protest she sees Brittany and automatically stops. "Okay."

I walk, almost run, over to Brit and pull her into a hug. She winces a little as I tighten the hug and I immediately let her go. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a little excited."

"It's fine. I'm fine," she says smiling at me.

"Okay I want a picture of all my girls," Mrs. Pierce says.

Emily, Brittany, and I get close and pose for the camera. "Okay. Now just the graduates," and I hold Brit while smiling at the camera.

"I love you and I'm so proud of you," I whisper into Brit's ear.

Brit ended up graduating with a 3.2 average, which shocked the hell out of me because I knew how far behind she was. This year she had a 3.8 GPA. I, of course, graduated with a 4.0 and three spots away from Valedictorian. I got a damn B+ in chemistry my freshman year that pushed me down. I mean what the hell I wasn't even supposed to take chemistry that early, but I did anyways.

"Thank you babe, but I'm so, so proud of you. My 4.0 beauty," Brit whispers and I smile widely.

"Okay I'm standing right here. You two are grossing me out again," I hear Emily say and I almost forgot she was standing next to us.

"Come on babe I know you can be just as adorable as they are," her boyfriend says.

"Whatever," Emily huffs and Brit and I laugh.

Mrs. Pierce hands her camera over to Emily. "Emily, take a picture of all three of us."

Mrs. Pierce stands in the middle of Brit and me. She wraps an arm around both of us. Mrs. Pierce has always been a second mom to us. I look over to see my parents waving. They want pictures too and I see mom mouth, "bring Brittany."

"Hey my parents want pics," I say.

"Okay," she says and I grab her hand drag her towards my parents.

"Oh good. I want some pictures with you two," mom says.

Since the accident and my father finding out, both my parents have been more open about my relationship with Brittany. Mom has really embraced it and even invited Brit over for dinner the second night she was out of the hospital. Brit's gone up in my father's book when he found out that she encouraged me to follow my dreams and not to wait for her. My grandparents are kind of clueless to everything, but we're okay with that. Brittany and I take some photos together, then with my parents, and then with my whole family.

Brit and I decided to have our graduation party together. It's kind of pointless not to. It's a small barbeque with our families and close friends. All of glee club will be there and so will Courtney and Emily. Courtney really grew on me over this last year so we're kind of friends. The party starts a few hours after graduation. Everyone is sitting around, eating, and telling stories of the past year.

I can't believe how real my life is right now. If you had told me last year that Brittany would be my girlfriend and I would be a nicer person and that I would be going to college in New York City, I probably would have slushied you. It's true everything that I've ever wanted had happened. I have the most beautiful, loving girlfriend in the world. I'm following my dreams of living in the big city and I have amazing friends. It sometimes feels like a dream and one day I'll wake up and it'll all be gone, but I'm not going to think that way.

Kurt pulls me away from the group. "Is everything set up for tonight?"

"Yeah. I've got it taken care of," I say.

"Good. She's going to love it," Kurt says.

"I know and thanks Kurt for everything; for all the help you put into this. I couldn't have done it without you," I sincerely tell him.

"Sure you could've it just wouldn't have been as fabulous without me." I laugh.

Tonight I'm giving Brittany her graduation present. She didn't want to exchange any gifts, but I couldn't help myself. I got the idea and went with it. We rejoin the group shortly. I take a seat next to Brit on the swinging bench and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my god here they go again," Emily says from her seat.

"Chill Em. It was a kiss on the cheek. It's not like I'm groping your sister," I sarcastically say.

"Yeah not yet," Emily retorts.

Emily unfortunately walked in on us a few days ago in a heated make out session. I had my hands up Brit's shirt and Brit had her free hand squeezing my ass. We kind of scarred Emily. In all fairness she should've knocked first. People should always know if we're behind closed doors and alone they would be safer to knock before entering.

The party starts winding down after a couple of hours. Brittany is talking to Quinn when I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and place my head on Brit's good shoulder.

"Sorry Quinn, but can I steal her?" I ask.

"Of course you can no need to ask to steal your girl," Quinn says and I laugh.

I take Brit's hand and drag her to my car.

"Where are we going?" she asks once we're inside and I start driving.

"It's a surprise."

"But we still have guests, we can't just leave," Brit says.

"It's Quinn and Kurt and our parents they won't even notice we're gone," I tell her and she's content with my answer.

I drive for a few miles before pulling into a dirt road. I drive some ways into the forest area. I hear Brittany gasp when we approach our destination. In the middle is a clearing. I put lights up in the trees and a large blanket in the middle. In the background is the town of Lima lit up beautifully at night. Brittany and I get out of the car.

"This is beautiful babe," she says as we take a seat on the blanket and look out onto the town. "Did you do all of this?"

"Yeah, but Kurt helped," I tell her.

"Well it's amazing," she says smiling at me.

"I wanted to bring you here to kind of say goodbye to our past and hello to our future. We grew up in this small town and it made us into the people we are today. Even though I hate it here, this town brought me you and that is the only reason I like it," I say honestly.

"You're too sweet," she says giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I also wanted to give you your graduation present," I say.

"San, we said no gifts," she warns.

"Yeah I know, but I couldn't resist," I say pulling out a small black box.

I hand her the box and she takes it from me. Slowly, she opens it and then gasps. Inside is a ring with a sapphire stone, to match Brit's eyes, and a silver band.

"Oh my god you're proposing," she says breathlessly and her face reads shock and something else that I can't quite put my finger on.

"Well kind of, but not really," I tell her as I take the ring from the box and grab her right hand. I begin to slip the ring onto her ring finger. "This is a promise ring. Obviously not the type to stay celebant because we both know we're too late for that," she laughs. "We're not ready for marriage right now. We're too young and our just starting our lives. This is a promise that one day I'll replace this ring with a wedding band. It's a promise that you will always have my heart and that no matter what hard times lie before us we can make it as long as we do it together."

Tears are now filling both our eyes. "I love you, Santana Lopez."

"I love you, too, Brittany S. Pierce," I say and we passionately kiss.

**Epilogue (No One's POV)**

8 Years Later

"Are you ready?" Quinn asks Santana as they begin walking towards the big double doors.

"I've been ready since I was seven," I say as the doors open.

The setting is perfect. Down the middle from the double doors is a white carpeted isle leading to an alter. On each side of the isle are rows of chairs filled with people dressed nicely. Yellow and pink flowers are tied to the chairs. Quinn walks down first in her pink strapless bridesmaid dress. Santana follows with her father on her arm. Santana is wearing a long strapless white dress. Her hair is wavy and flowers are strategically place in it. They get to the end and Santana's father kisses her cheek before she joins Quinn by the alter and stands between the minister and Quinn.

The double doors open again and Emily walks down first in her yellow bridesmaid dress. But Santana isn't looking at her; she's looking at the gorgeous blonde standing at the other end of the isle. Santana's breath catches in her throat. Brittany stands at the other end wearing a long, white wedding dress that molds to her body perfectly. On the other end, Brittany sees Santana and can't help but smile at the Latina. Upon seeing her, Brittany becomes breathless. She begins walking down the isle with Kurt on her arm. She walks up the isle and takes a place between the minister and Emily, standing in front of Santana. Santana and Brittany's moms have already begun crying, but the two don't notice. They're too busy staring at each other. Santana mouths, "I love you" which Brittany returns with an "I love you, too."

The minister begins and the vows are exchanged. "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." Neither hesitates before passionately kissing the other. Everyone gathers in the reception hall to congratulate Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. It was time for the first dance, and the couple walks onto the dance floor. The lights dim and Kurt begins singing.

And as their song plays in the background, Santana sings quietly into Brittany's ear, "And I love you, I love you, I love you/ Like never before, like never before."

**The End**


End file.
